Mr & Mrs Oji
by ChopPrincess
Summary: Inspired by the movie Mr. and Mrs. Smith, replaced by Vegeta and Bulma and most of the Z crew! Don't worry, it's not an exact regurgitation of the movie :P
1. Intro

**Mr. & Mrs. Oji **is inspired from the movie Mr. and Mrs. Smith. It's an alternate universe of the Dragon Ball Z time line but everyone who is a saiyain is still a saiyan and all that stuff. So this is the prologue to the actual story, just how they met. This takes place 2 years before the present.

* * *

_- Intro- _

The rain wasn't helping Bulma's mood. How was she supposed to do her job when the police were _everywhere_. She certainly didn't remember getting briefed on the anal security in sunny Cuba, but then again it wasn't very sunny at the moment. She just hoped that her cleavage enhancing white cotton summer dress wasn't attracting too much attention, but then again, she didn't put it on this morning to blend into the crowd.

Walking into her hotel lobby she scanned the room quickly, finding it very hard not to notice the very attractive man sitting at the bar. She smirked to herself and tried to remember that this was a business trip not intended for pleasure. Now she wasn't very fluent in Spanish but because of experience she could hear authority figures coming at her from a mile away. Bulma glanced over her shoulder to see 2 policemen walking over to her.

* * *

The man at the bar ordered another beer and was certainly not intending to make small talk with the bartender but decided to actually listen to what he was saying. "The police are on high alert, taking any single American tourists into custody. I hope you are not alone my friend." He said in Spanish, but Vegeta caught every word of it. "Really." He replied nonchalantly and downed the rest of his beer, peering over his shoulder and scanning the room as he was trained to do. _Shit_. 

He was about to book it out of there until he spotted the only American woman there that was alone. The cerulean blue hair wasn't hard to miss, but if he hadn't been looking he would have missed how beautiful she was. It looked like she was in need of assistance about as much as he was. _Kill two birds with one stone._

* * *

"Excuse me miss, are you traveling alone?" the policeman asked. It took Bulma more then a few seconds to start to try and translate what the hell it was that he said to her, and clearly, it was a few seconds to long for his liking. Next thing she knew she was being escorted by the police into a room. _Not a good way to start the job Bulma_. She glanced back at the man at the bar pleadingly who was now looking at her.

She was now in a room alone with the 2 policemen and it wasn't looking so bright for Miss. Briefs at the moment. Suddenly, the door opened and the man at the bar stormed in, a bit angrily as well.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snapped at the men in English.

_Thank you!_

"She's with me, so you can let us take our vacation and get the hell out." He said sternly in Spanish so they would understand.

_Nevermind…_

From the little Spanish that Bulma did know, all she caught was "With me" and "Get the hell out."

The policemen left briskly and they both followed them to the door. Bulma stood with her back to the door, listening intently while the man had the twin door open a crack as he peered out into the lobby, one arm up and leaning against the door frame.

She looked up at his serious and hard face and smirked. She didn't know why he helped her or who he was, but she was _very_ grateful and would have to repay him in the only way she knew how, but first they needed their introduction.

"My name's Bulma." She whispered to him over the commotion outside so that they could both still hear what was going on.

He exhaled loudly and glanced down at her through the corner on his eyes. He looked back up and slowly closed the door.

"...Vegeta."


	2. Chapter 1

Ok so here is where it really starts! I'm trying to update as soon as I can. Unfortunately I do have a life but I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up soon! Hope this chap. doesn't suck :P

* * *

Chapter 1

It started off like any normal day. Bulma would wake up, take a shower, get herself ready and leave for work every morning before Vegeta woke up. The rare time that he was up before her he would always be in their garage, his domain. He was always in there, and of course only his car was aloud to be parked inside of it. Not like it mattered much to Bulma since she had to be out of the driveway first.

After work she would always be home first to make her and her husband dinner, ready for when he got home. Being the head architect in the company meant putting in long hours so Bulma always made sure he had a good supper to come home too. Of course he'd never half to know that she's never cooked an entire meal in her life. Take out was her savior.

Bulma could hear his car rev as he drove up the driveway and into the garage while she was setting the food down on the dinning room table. Bulma then scanned the first floor of the house quickly to make sure that she hadn't left anything particular out in the open until she realized that she had forgotten to pick up her room.

Without making a sound, while wearing her heels, she soared up the stairs and into the bedroom just as Vegeta walked into the house. "Hi honey! I'm just upstairs I'll be right down! Dinner's on the table!" Bulma yelled down to him as she stashed her gun and garter belt full on knifes in the secret compartment in her armoire.

She then briskly walked down the stairs to meet him in the dinning room to see that he was already eating. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Couldn't wait for me to join you?" she asked in a bit of a ticked off tone.

He didn't even look up from his plate, "I've had a long day woman and I'm hungry."

"I'm hungry too Vegeta." She snapped and he looked up at her, not very impressed. She rolled her eyes and let it slide since he obviously was in a pissy mood, "So, things busy at work?" she asked as she started to eat.

"Yes, and I'd rather forget about it." He stated, meaning he wanted to stop talking about it all together.

"Vegeta, could you pass me the salt please." Bulma asked politely.

Vegeta looked up at her strangely and then looked back at the salt. "It's in the middle of the table." He said.

She looked at him strangely. "Yeah, so?"

"It's halfway between you and me. Why can't _you_ get it?"

Bulma exhaled loudly. He was really pissing her off now. She stood up and reached over and grabbed the salt violently. "I'm going out with some friends tonight by the way." She added.

He looked at her surprised, "What?"

She had told him she would stay home with him tonight but since he was being such a jackass she would just take that little assignment at work she turned down. Telling him she was seeing friends would just make him more angry, which she knew he was by his facial expression.

"Fine woman, do what you wish." He said and brought his plate into the kitchen and then proceeded to his office, slamming the door behind him.

Bulma played around with her food with her fork as she held her head with her other hand. "Kame what is wrong with us…"

* * *

_Later that night..._

"Juu…Are you sure this is the place?" Bulma asked her blonde android friend, "I mean, it looks kinda sleezy."

"Bulma, it's a strip club. What did you expect?" Juu replied as they walked inside, their bodies completely covered from neck to calf by long trench coats.

"Don't worry. Now that you're helping me we'll be in and out in no time. Just follow me. I've already set things up." She said and Bulma just nodded and followed.

On their way to the VIP rooms Juu pointed out the two guys they were targeting. Definitely not someone she'd want to do a strip tease for, besides her husband of course.

* * *

Bulma waited patiently in the red velvet room complete with white fur rugs and a big fluffy cough with a large glass table in front of it that had a metal pole reaching the ceiling just in the middle. She still had her coat on, her hair tied neatly in a bun as she waited. "Some night out with the girls." She mumbled to herself as the door opened.

"Don't expect me to come out for a while boys!" he said as he closed the door, followed by laughter and snickers from his friends. He turned around and spotted Bulma and grinned. "Hey baby." He said as he approached her.

"Hey there partner." She said with a heavy southern accent, "I've got quite a treat fer you. But you gotta play by the rules first."

She gave him a wink before shoving him down on the couch. "Now, the only rules are to keep yer eyes right on my cute behind and keep yer hands where I can see em, or else I'm gonna haf'ta hog tie you mister."

He snickered and licked his lips as he watched Bulma step onto the table before him. She took off her coat and revealed her very skimpy cowgirl outfit as well as taking her long blue hair out and letting it fall down her shoulders.

She began her dance slowly taking her top layer of clothes off. Once she was down to her underwear he started to touch her legs, which she let slide, but then he started to move higher and she violently slapped it away. "Nuh, uh, uh." She said and shook her bum from side to side tauntingly. "Keep it up mister and I'll tie you up good."

"I think I've been pretty bad little lady. I think I'm in need of a good hog tie." He said and grinned disgustingly.

Bulma smiled. "If you say so darlin'."

She hopped off of the stage and grabbed her purse. She took the rope out and tied his hands together behind his back. "Now I have a little somethin' fer you." she said.

"Close yer eyes." Which he did and she slowly pulled her gun out of her purse.

"Open yer mouth." Which he did as well and she quietly cocked her gun and pointed it right in his pie hole.

"Now open yer eyes." She said and when he did the look of horror on his face made her grin. "Surprise."

* * *

After cleaning up and putting her clothes on she quickly exited the VIP room to be met with Juu.

"Done?" she asked.

"Yeah, and I'm done with this stripper, hooker, shit!" Bulma replied as they walked over to a window.

"Ok that's the last one for a while."

They opened the window and Juu grabbed a hold of Bulma. "Thanks for doing this with me B."

"Yeah, you owe me one Juuhachigou" Bulma said before they flew out the window.

* * *

_Even later that night..._

Vegeta went straight to his underground training room that was bellow their garage. He spent a lot of his time there and to think it was all made possibly by Mr. Briefs. That idiot father of Bulma's would and did make anything that Vegeta wanted, no questions asked. The main power source for his gravitational installation was from Capsule Corp. A very fortunate upside to being married to the CEO of C.C. after her father.

As he trained he was currently talking to one of his former partners over a visual screen phone inside of the training room. "Doesn't your harpy monitor your phone privileges Kakarott?" Vegeta said with a chuckle.

"Oh, Chichi?" Goku asked, "Yeah, well she doesn't know that I'm calling you, and definitely doesn't know that we're talking about work stuff."

"You needn't concern yourself. I can handle any target thrown at me. I'm probably getting another one tomorrow." Vegeta said.

"Yeah, that's what Krillin said. Man I'm sorry I can't help out. Chichi's been really concerned, you know since we've had Gohan and all. She doesn't want me risking my life killing evil people to save the world and wants me to be more involved in our sons life." Goku said with a sigh, "So how has the competition been?"

"Hmph, what competition?" Vegeta said in a cocky tone. So far the firm Vegeta worked for was hitting all the targets before the opposing firm of hit men.

"Well I better go. Chichi is gonna wonder where I am pretty soon. Hey make sure you say hi to Bulma for me."

"Yeah yeah…" Vegeta said as he continued to exercise.

"And make sure you spend some time with her too ok. Even _architects_ have personal lives outside of their garages." Goku added.

"Just go Kakarott!" Vegeta snapped before cutting the line.

Once he was finished and made his way back to the house it was pretty late and Bulma was already in bed. He walked into their bedroom and got into his side of the bed. He sighed and rolled over so his back was facing her. He knew she was pretending to be asleep because she didn't want to talk with him, something she did all too often.


	3. Chapter 2

I just need to say thank you so much for everyone that has reviewed already!! I've never gotten reviews that quickly before and it makes me warm and fuzzy inside :D!!!

* * *

Chapter 2

Bulma awoke the next morning to the sound of the shower in her bathroom. Finding it very odd that there was so much sunlight shining through the window in her room she glanced over at her alarm clock. It was 10 am and her alarm was supposed to wake her up at 7.

"…What?" she asked herself still half asleep.

Bulma rolled over lazily and felt something tickle her nose. She jerked awake instantly and looked down at the pillow where her husbands head usually was. Instead of his fiery mane was a single red rose. She smiled at his sweet gesture, which were far and few between, but she appreciated it.

She got out of bed and slipped her robe on before walking into the bathroom to get ready for work. She took a leisurely look through the glass doors to their shower to look at her naked husband. She had to admit, physically Vegeta was perfection.

Vegeta turned off the water after he was finished and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before walking up behind Bulma. He wrapped his arm around her waste and lightly kissed her neck.

"You're supposed to be asleep woman." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I'm supposed to be at work." Bulma said with a smile. "You turned off my alarm didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged." He replied as he continued to shower her neck with kisses.

"I'll discipline you later. I have to get ready for work." She said and grinned at his expression.

"You always ruin my fun woman." He growled playfully and walked out of the bathroom.

Bulma laughed to herself as she continued to get ready. All that was left was clothes and as she made her way out of the bathroom Vegeta was waiting silently beside the door.

He grabbed her violently and threw her over his shoulder. Bulma shrieked and laughed as Vegeta brought them to their bed, trying to squirm out of his strong muscular arms. "But you won't ruin it this time." He said huskily as he ripped off her robe and threw it to the floor.

* * *

Bulma walked into the large room of women with a permanent smile on her face. Her professional black pencil skirt and red blouse stood out almost as much as her blue hair in the crowd of women that said hello while walking by.

"You're late Bulma." Torrance said with mischievous smile. The short black haired woman handed Bulma some files and they walked together towards their boss' office. "He's not in a very good mood as it is."

"Well being his best hitter and all, I'm not worried about being a little late." Bulma said just before she walked inside of his office.

Torrance smirked and shook her head before returning to her personal desk.

"Hello Father." Bulma said.

The man was sitting in a large leather chair behind a dark oak desk. His chair was turned so she couldn't see his face.

"You're late." He stated.

Bulma sighed inwardly but kept a smile on her face.

"It's nothing to worry about sir." She said.

"Your next assignment is on your desk. It is vital that we deal with it sooner rather then later. We really only have one shot at it and I want you to take care of it." He explained.

"Yes sir. I'll get my girls briefed and we'll have it done by yesterday." Bulma replied and opened the door to leave.

"Oh and Briefs, don't be late."

Bulma nodded and then walked out, and then rolled her eyes instantly once the door was shut. She walked briskly to her desk to be met by Juu.

"No need to gloat about getting some this morning B." she said with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Bulma asked and couldn't contain her smile.

"Please, it doesn't take a genius to know when Bulma Briefs just got laid."

"And with a husband like that I'd be worried if she wasn't getting it every morning." Torrance added as she walked up to her desk as well.

"Ok ok let's get to work shall we?" Bulma asked with a smile and opened her file on her personal computer.

She opened the assignment and laid out the profile on the screen so the three of them could see. It was picture of a cute red head with long curly hair, complete with green eyes and trade mark dimples. Her name was Sarah Tulliano and she was a vital member in an Italian mafia

"Apparently she was sent to America to purposely be captured by the military. It's all apart of whatever their plan is and we need to get rid of her before their plan is in full swing. She's only been in America for a day but they're transporting her to Nevada through the desert tomorrow afternoon." Juu explained.

"Well then that's when we need to hit." Bulma said. "Let's just make it a quickie. Mines and a sniper?"

"I'm on it." Torrance said as she went to her own desk to get thing ready for tomorrow.

"Count me out. I don't do well in heat." Juu said.

"You can't even get a tan let alone a short circuit. Why don't you want to go?" Bulma asked questioningly.

Juu avoided her eyes and Bulma grinned, "You've got a date don't you!" Bulma just had that feeling that she did. Juu turned around and headed towards her desk. Bulma followed like a little school girl.

"What's his name? What does he look like!?" she began to ask.

"I will only give you his first name if you just drop it ok?" Juu compromised.

Bulma nodded giddily.

Juu looked at her skeptically and couldn't hide the small curl of her lip into a smirk. "His name is Krillin."

"Ooooo! Android number 18 has a date with Krillin what's-his-name!" Bulma cried and Juu slapped her forehead while shaking it, "What does he do?"

"No more questions! Now do your work already." She snapped and Bulma skipped back to her own desk.

* * *

Vegeta walked into the firm's main office, cleverly disguised as an architecture company, and into the main lobby. The sluttish French secretary Nicole smiled and took Vegeta's coat from him as he walked in. Afterwards she handed him a mug of coffee and 2 rolls of large blue print paper.

"Zee boss has another assignment for you monsieur Oji. Veree important." She said as he walked off into his office.

He set his coffee down on his desk and threw the papers in the corner of the room with the other fake blueprints. He turned around to shut his door when a short bald man stood in the way.

"Hey Vegeta. We've got a new assignment today." Krillin said happily.

"Really?" Vegeta asked sarcastically, "I hadn't noticed."

"Yeah, apparently it's some hot red head. Really cute." He added, "You need my help on this one?"

Vegeta stared at him coldly in silence. Krillin sigh uncomfortably.

"I gotcha Vegeta. Working solo since Goku left. That's cool, I've got plenty of other assignments to work on." He said and laughed awkwardly, "Oh speaking of Goku, he just called and wanted you call him back with a progress report."

"You tell that future obese moron that if he calls here again I'm going to personally starve him to death, and tell him to get a new job already since he doesn't _work here anymore_!" Vegeta snapped before slamming his office door shut.

"Got it Vegeta! Don't worry, I'll set things straight." Krillin mumbled as he walked back to his own office.

Vegeta sighed and sat down at his desk and drank some of his coffee while opening up the file on his desk.

"Sarah Tulliano…"

* * *

Vegeta walked in the door later that night expecting to smell dinner but was highly disappointed when he didn't smell anything, not even his wife. He walked into the kitchen to find a note on the fridge written in his wife's handwriting. 

_Vegeta,_

_I know you hate it when I call you during work so I left this note instead. I got called into a business trip last minute. I've got to be in Atlanta tonight and most of the day tomorrow. I promise I'll be back tomorrow night with dinner ok? Call my cell if you need to. With love,_

_Bulma_

Vegeta 'hmph'ed at the note and threw it in the garbage before the phone rang. "Yeah?" he asked roughly and rolled his eyes. "Kakarott, you have no life."

"Krillin told me about the assignment today, and I was thinking that-"

"First of all Krillin needs to stop telling you things about your former job and secondly before you even ask, _no_ you are not helping. I don't need your help for the last bloody time."

"I would still be working there if I could but Chichi won't let me, you know that." Goku replied.

"Well for the amount of times that you tell me I should sincerely hope so." Vegeta replied.

"Well since you're going to be in Nevada tomorrow, I thought I could distract Bulma while you're gone! She's pretty bright you know."

"Kakarott, it takes me 20 minutes to fly there, 2 minutes to kill the broad, then 20 minutes to fly back. That's the equivalent to a coffee break." Vegeta said slowly to his dense companion, "Bulma's in Atlanta anyways for work and I wouldn't want _you_ distracting her even if I needed your help."

"Oh ok, well I just wanted to know if I could help. It gets really boring some times, not working and all. I mean if I can't help the world by getting rid of bad people then what else can I do? I find myself eating during my spare time and then Chichi gets mad and then-"

"Kakarott, I can't even imagine what it is like to live in your house, or your mind or your body, and I certainly don't need to know about it either." Vegeta said as he proceeded to the garage.


	4. Chapter 3

I just wanna thank all my regular readers for their reviews and support. I honestly would not be able to update as soon as I have been without your encouragement. It means so much TT ok I'm good I'm cool we're good. Read on:P

* * *

Chapter 3

The next afternoon Bulma and Torrance had made themselves very comfortable in an abandoned shack on a rocky cliff in the middle of the desert in Nevada. The road was a couple hundred meters away, far enough that you couldn't make out faces without the aid of binoculars. Sarah was to be transported by car through the canyon that they were in and they were supposed to be coming up over the horizon on the road any minute now.

Bulma was typing away on her lap top getting the mines set and ready as Torrance walked in, "The mines are set and ready." She said.

"Good, I'm just activating them right now. You wanna get the snipe rifles ready?" Bulma asked while wiping the sweat from her brow. Juu was right, Bulma could barely even handle the sweat, even wearing a white tank top with kaki shorts.

"Bulma why did you bring that thing?" Torrance asked as she assembled their guns.

"Bring what thing?" she asked and turned around to look at her partner.

"Your computer."

"Because it's _my_ computer. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well we have more then enough at work that you could have used."

"Well I like using mine when it comes to things like this. We can't afford to screw this up because of a faulty lap top. It would trust mine over any of the ones at work any day." Bulma explained and turned back around.

She put her eye piece on, attaching it to her ear so that it would stay steady. The pink plastic stretched across over the eye that was closest to the ear she had put it on. She pressed a few buttons on the side of it and magnified her vision so she could see the cars coming through the canyon.

For some reason Bulma couldn't get Vegeta out of her head. She didn't know why. The last time she saw him was amazing but her mind never usually strayed from a mission and onto him. There was this one reoccurring memory that kept coming back to her. She slightly dazed off as she thought back to one of the first times her and Vegeta went out before they got married.

* * *

"_Well I'm getting another soda. Can you hold these for me Bulma?" The man named Goku asked as he handed her a couple of throwing darts. _

"_Uh, sure." She said awkwardly as he went up to the bar._

_It was her first time meeting some of Vegeta's friends, most of which worked with him as an architect. Goku's girlfriend was there, Chichi, which was nice because she wasn't the only girl there. She seemed nice too, a little crazy but Bulma didn't mind that much. _

"_The man comes to a bar and gets soda. What a moron." Vegeta grunted as he took a swig of his beer. He looked over at Bulma holding the darts and smirked. "You might wanna be careful with those woman, don't wanna poke an eye out." _

_The other guy laughed along with Vegeta, whose name was Tien, and she looked at him with a playful glare. _

"_Oh yeah? I bet I can throw my first dart right into the bull's eye, from across the bar." Bulma challenged which made Vegeta roar with laughter. She loved his laugh._

"_Be my guest woman." Vegeta said and Bulma flicked her long hair over her shoulder and walked across to the other end of the bar._

_She turned around and looked at the dart board. She took one of the darts, looked directly at the bulls eye and threw the dart instantly. Low and behold, the dart ended smack dab in the center of the circular board._

_She strutted back over to them and Goku and Tien were snickering at Vegeta's dumbfounded expression. Chichi was grinning and gave her a thumbs up._

"_So, would you like to discuss the terms of the be of what you own me now, or later?" Bulma asked with a sweet smile. _

_Vegeta leaned in and spoke in her ear, "Later...at my place."_

"_You're gonna have to buy me another drink first." She said and winked at him._

* * *

When Bulma came back to reality she looked out into the distance to see the cars coming around the bend.

"Right on time." Bulma said and pressed another button that would record everything she was seeing and everything that Torrance would see through her yellow eye piece. "You done with those yet?"

"Yeah, here." Torrance replied and handed Bulma her rifle.

"Ok, so once they get into the field I'll detonate the mines. They will all stop and some men with surround the perimeter of the cars, leaving Sarah inside with a few men. I'll knock out the ones outside with my tranq darts and then you take her out once it's clear. Then we're done and get the hell out of here." Bulma explained and she turned back to her computer.

Torrance nodded and as she got herself ready she noticed an awful lot of typing on Bulma's end of the shack. "Everything alright?" she asked.

"I'm getting something on the radar." Bulma said, "It's North East of us, high in altitude."

"Is it a rocket? Jet? Another copter?" Torrance asked as she stepped just outside of the shack and looked up into the sky North East of them. She magnified her eye piece to search for it.

"It's…stationary?" Bulma said confused as she typed frantically, "So it can't be any of those."

"I see it!" Torrance cried. It was too far in the air for her to see it clearly since the magnification would only go so far on the eye piece, "If I had to make an educated guess right now I'd say it's an android. It definitely looks like a man."

"That's impossible." Bulma said quickly, continually looking out at the cars that were steadily approaching the field, "We got rid of all of the androids ever made by Gero except for number 18. Whatever it is just get rid of it. They're almost in range of the mines."

"I'm on it." Torrance said and grabbed her rifle. She aimed at the figure in the sky and fired as best as she could. She only hoped the bullet made it, "Got it!" she cried once she saw the figure move because of the impact of the bullet.

"Good." Bulma replied and pressed the detonation button on her computer just as the cars entered the field.

"Oh shit!" Torrance cried and quickly grabbed Bulma and dragged them out of the shack.

"Hey!" Bulma cried as Torrance held onto her arm tightly and headed towards their helicopter

* * *

Vegeta floated silently in the sky as he waited patiently. It took him not more then 20 minutes to fly here and he could already see the cars coming over the horizon. He floated there with his arms crossed trying to concentrate hard on the target, but the blasted woman was continuously on his mind, almost 24/7. He couldn't explain how or why but Bulma's face would always be present in his mind no matter what.

When the cars started to drive close enough he prepared a small energy ball in his hand capable of creating a lake in the ground. He would destroy all the cars and all inhabitants in the cars in a matter of seconds.

_What a rookie assignment._ Vegeta thought and as he was about to launch his attack he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. He winced at the shock of the attack, not the actual physical pain, and looked down at his right shoulder. The bullet grazed him but left quite a cut that was bleeding over his blue suit. He growled in anger that he could ever let an enemy catch him off guard like that.

He scanned the canyon floor and found the source of the attack. It wasn't that hard to find because it certainly wasn't the cars and he could sense 2 ki levels inside of the small shack.

He powered up and blasted the shack with the energy intended for the target. He didn't care who they were but they would die for even attempting to kill him. It was most likely the competition and if that was so, he definitely didn't have a problem killing them.

Just as he released the ball of energy towards the shack there was an explosion down on the ground where the cars were. "Shit." Vegeta swore as he looked back at the shack. It was now in ruins and the cars with the target were now trying to get away from the danger.

Vegeta was too pissed off to even remember about the target and went to search the rubble of the shack for survivors. He landed just as a helicopter rose into the air a few meters away and flew off. The target was now gone and out of sight.

For once Vegeta decided to attack with a more tactical approach. He would search the rubble for anything incriminating, find the headquarters of the competition and blow them out of the water.

* * *

Later that evening all the girls waited outside of "Father's" office for Bulma to come out. They had never heard their boss' voice raised at such a level where they could hear him through the walls of his office. A few moments later Bulma rushed out of the room looking flustered, and quickly made her way to her desk.

Everyone stood around her desk in silence and waited for her speak. Bulma pulled out a mirror from her desk and examined her cuts on her fore head close to her hair line. She had already looked after the ones on her arm and she would put a long sleeved shirt on before she went home.

Bulma sighed and slammed the mirror down on the desk and looked up at her fellow employee's. "We need to clean this up A-SAP. We have to hit that target and find out who the other player is, and we have to do it fast." She said seriously.

They all nodded and got to work except for Juu and Torrance. "Tore, I need you to get the tape of what you saw of that.._whatever _it was and examine it immediately. I wanna know who that fucker is. Report back to me once you've done that." She said and Torrance left.

"I've got to get back Juu. I promised Vegeta that-"

"Don't worry B. I'll cover you. Go home and relax. We'll get this sorted out by tomorrow. In the mean time, I have some cover up with me to help with you forehead."

"Thank Kame it's Friday." Bulma said exhaustedly as she smiled at her friend.

* * *

Later that night Bulma walked into her house to find all the lights off except for the one in her bedroom upstairs. She came in and juggled all of the bags in her arms around just so she could shut the door behind her. She kicked off her shoes and walked upstairs and into her room. She set her things down on the desk and turned around to see that her husband was in the bathroom. 

"Hey babe. I brought home some Chinese." Bulma said as she walked into the bathroom.

Vegeta was only wearing jeans and had just wiped his face clean from the water he used to wash his face. He looked at her strangely through the mirror and she new instantly that he saw it.

_How does he do that?_

He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. He stared at her hard but he had concern in his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked.

Bulma had to think quickly. If she waited too long he'd know she was lying.

_Fuck, I should have planned something!_

"It-I-ran into Yamcha on the way back from the Chinese place…" She lied right through her teeth, "…he was drunk again."

He glared and turned to leave with a low growl to go and find him and kick his ass, but Bulma quickly grabbed his right arm to stop him. He didn't deserve to get beaten to a pulp for actually not doing anything this time.

"Vegeta don't! Please I'm o—Vegeta…?" Bulma asked when she finally noticed his shoulder.

It had a white bandage taped on it and she could see some of the blood that had already been absorbed.

"How did you-" Bulma asked as she slowly took off the bandage.

"Some punk tried to steal my car after work." Vegeta quickly said as he watched her lovingly take care of his wound, "The bullet grazed over the skin, nothing serious. I gave him an ass kicking he'd never forget though."

He smirked as she kissed his would and then her tongue appeared from her mouth and she lightly licked away some of the blood.

Merely seeing this act with his own eyes made his heart race. _She just…!_ She had just technically ingested some of his blood. He had once before, during their love making, bit her on the neck and drank some of her blood. It was a saiyan bonding process that happened between two long time lovers usually just because of instinct unless intentional if the 2 had not been lovers for very long. He had bitten her instinctively and never thought of her reciprocating it ever since because for one thing she had no idea that he was an alien so she wouldn't know to do so if she wanted to complete it.

Their bond was complete and Bulma had no idea. Not a single clue of what it meant, but Vegeta did, and strangely it made him happy. He didn't think it would matter to him, but it did. He was really happy about it and couldn't take his eyes away from his beautiful mate. _We're truly together…Forever…_

Bulma noticed him staring and looked up at him. She smiled at his strange expression, one that she had not seen for a while.

"What is it?" she asked with a slight giggle, "Something on my face?"

Suddenly Vegeta grabbed her face and captured her lips with his. It was sudden and full of passion. _What got into him? …Kame Bulma! Don't complain!_ Bulma giggled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck as he held onto her waist tightly. He slowly directed them towards their shower and hoisted her inside, following quickly. He gently pressed her against the tile wall and kissed her again but softer as he slowly turned on the water. Bulma shrieked and laughed as the cold water hit her skin unexpectedly. Vegeta laughed huskily at her reaction.

"Don't worry woman, it's going to get warm soon enough." He said evilly.


	5. Chapter 4

Ok so I just realized something...1.You're all AMAZING for reviewing . 2. I've been saying Kame when it's really Kami..right? and 3.You need to get on and read chapter 4!! YAY!

* * *

Chapter 4

The next day Bulma was very surprised that she slept in until 11 am, and wrapped in her husbands arms. He was usually in the garage every morning, not that she was complaining or anything because it was nice to wake up next to him for once on a sunny weekend.

She craned her neck upwards to look at his relaxed face. It was amazing how different he looked when he slept, even depending on where he slept. When he slept outside of their bedroom he looked much like he did when he was awake, except with his eyes closed. His brow was always tense and he seemed to be alert almost. When he slept with her in their bed he wasn't concentrated and always thinking about something, he looked like he was at peace. Although, he did look relaxed when sleeping upright in a lazy boy which Bulma couldn't wrap her mind around even to this day.

She slowly escaped Vegeta's grip and started to quietly slide out of her end of the bed so as not to wake him. Suddenly she felt a warm, _strong_, hand around her wrist. _Shit_. The next thing she knew she was flung on top of her husbands chiseled chest in a matter of seconds.

"You're not getting away that easily woman." He said from deep in his throat. A smirk was painted on his face but his eyes were still closed.

_He either wants to sleep some more or have sex some more…pig._

"I see it's going to be one of those days where I won't be leaving your sight." Bulma said as she struggled against his iron hold to get off of his body let alone out of the bed. She couldn't understand how someone could be that bloody strong.

"Not a chance." He chuckled in reply.

"Well, that can still be arranged as we get ready." Bulma said as she gave up momentarily. Perhaps if she waited until he was off guard she could quickly break free of his arms around her waist.

"When you say ready you better mean taking a shower and coming right back to the bed." He said.

"We already took a shower didn't we?" Bulma asked and smiled.

"So you're keeping track." He replied with a smirk as Bulma suddenly tried to break free of his hold but to no avail.

Bulma struggled for a few more moments before she finally just gave in and collapsed on his chest with a huff. There was no way she would get out of his arms unless he let her go.

"Ha! You are mine woman." He growled softly as he flipped them over so he was on top of her.

"Vegeta please! It's almost noon and we're going to be late if we don't get ready." Bulma cried exhaustedly at a poor attempt for a wrestling match.

"Pft, Kakarott is so dense he won't even realize if we're there or not." Vegeta said and finally let her free.

He sat in the bed and watched as the covers fell off of her perfectly naked body. He couldn't help but smirk as he looked her over while she put on her underwear. _Such a useless human invention._

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she walked into her closet.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He hated it when she started a question like that. He knew she wanted to ask him something but she called his name first expecting a reply just to make sure he was listening to her.

"Yes woman." He said slightly annoyed.

"Why do you call Goku, Kakarott?" she asked from within the large closet.

_Because that's his saiyan name. Some genius you are._

"Ask _him_ why." Was all Vegeta would say on that subject as he finally got out of the bed and followed his queen into their closet.

* * *

It was Gohan's birthday party and Goku and Chichi had invited some of their closest friends along as well while the kids played in the backyard. Bulma had come in a nice yellow summer dress and Vegeta simply wore jeans and button up shirt. They had arrived slightly late on Vegeta's behalf which probably made him proud while Bulma was slightly embarrassed.

All of the adults were gathered in the living room while munching on some small finger food. Goku was talking with Tien, who Bulma just noticed now always wore a bandana on his head whenever she saw him. A small fat man with black hair similar to Goku's was sitting on the couch stuffing his face with food. Chichi was in the kitchen no doubt and with a deep blue haired woman who Bulma vaguely remembered as Tien's girlfriend Lunch.

"Hey! You guys made it! Goku exclaimed as he noticed them walk in.

"Just barely." Bulma mumbled to herself so Goku couldn't hear.

"Calm down woman you made it to the silly party." Vegeta whispered to her, "Now go mingle with all the boring people you have to socialize with." And before he walked off with Goku he pinched her bum lightly.

Bulma squealed quickly and as softly as she could and then gave Vegeta a stern look as he walked off with his trade mark grin of satisfaction.

"Hello Chichi." Bulma said as she finally emerged form the kitchen.

"Oh Bulma! You made it!" she said happily, "How are you?"

And then a small bald man came in, looking very happy, as a tall blond woman came walking in behind him.

"Don't worry everyone, Krillin has arrived." He said in a narcissistic way.

"Juuhachigou!" Bulma cried.

Juu looked just as shocked but just slapped her forehead with her hand and moaned with annoyance. "Great."

Krillin was pushed to the side as Bulma ran up to Juu and that is where he stood with a sad expression upon his face from his pride being stepped all over.

"This is Krillin? _The_ guy!" Bulma cried.

"Ok ok so you know who he is now. I don't want any talk about it at the office ok?" Juu asked and Bulma nodded her head with a big smile.

"I guess you guys know each other." Krillin said in a suspicious tone.

"Yeah I work with her." Juu replied.

"I'm married to Vegeta. I'm guessing that's how you'd know me since I know Goku though him." Bulma said.

"Oh so you're Vegeta's wife!" Krillin cried, "Hey nice to finally meet you. I work with Vegeta also." He said and puffed up his chest.

"Ok little man lets introduce me to all your friends and get it over with." Juu said as she pushed her boyfriend along.

Bulma laughed lightly as she watched her best friend walk off with her new, not so secret, boyfriend. Then the door flung open again and Bulma was beginning to wonder how many people were all going to be stuffed into this small little house.

"Hey guys, sorry that I'm late." Yamcha said as he walked in and then he immediately spotted Bulma.

"Oh Kami help me…" Bulma said to herself as they made eye contact.

* * *

"Did you kill them?" Goku asked.

"No I let them live." Vegeta said and downed the rest of his drink.

They had gone off into a corner of the house to talk about the last job. It was in full view of the living room but it was more concealed and quiet with less people around to hear what they were talking about.

"I found a lap top in the rubble that I took to the specialist we know to figure out where it came from." Vegeta explained.

"You're planning on finding out where their headquarters is so you can get rid of them." Goku said seriously, "You know Vegeta, I know that the two companies are competition and we're trying to beat them and all but we're both doing the same thing. We're both getting rid of bad people. Who cares who gets more and who kills them first?"

"Just because we do the same thing, Kakarott, doesn't mean we do them for the same reasons." Vegeta replied, "They're a nuisance and get in the way. They need to be disposed of."

Vegeta looked back into the living room casually until he saw something in particular and then focused in on the man that was currently hugging his wife. He glared at the man for even daring to touch his mate.

"Kakarott, mind telling me who the hell that is fawning over my wife." Vegeta growled to his companion.

"Oh, that's my friend Yamcha." Goku replied happily.

Now Vegeta recognized him. He had just cut his hair and was wearing a nice suit. Vegeta was far from happy once he knew who it was and quickly made his way over there. _He's dead and he doesn't know it yet._

* * *

"Bulma! What are you doing here?" Yamcha cried as he gave his ex-girlfriend a big hug.

"Uh, I was gonna ask you the same thing Yamcha." Bulma said as politely as she could.

"Hey, well you look great babe." He said as he held her hand, "It's been too long."

"Um, you look good too. You clean up nice." Bulma replied slightly awkwardly.

"Yeah thanks." He said, "I'm really making something out of myself you know. I've got a steady job, my own place, a nice car…You know I was maybe wondering—"

Suddenly his hand was jerked away from Bulma's and a very muscular, pissed off, fire haired man stood between him and the blue haired beauty.

"You touch my wife again and I'll break every one of your fingers one by one." Vegeta said roughly with a glare of death, "And then I'll move onto your limbs."

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried and pushed past her husband so that he wasn't standing between them anymore.

Yamcha backed off a good 3 feet in complete utter fear. He looked like he was going to pee his pants just from the look Vegeta was giving him.

"So…y-you uh-got married huh?" Yamcha stuttered.

"Yeah…listen I'm sorry about my husband. It was good to see you." Bulma said quickly and walked off with Vegeta into another far corner of the room. "What the hell was that?"

"Care to explain what you two were doing?" he asked sharply.

"Talking! That's what people do Vegeta, talk at social outings! God sometimes you're like a fucking alien or something."

He would have to disregard that comment about being an alien for now, "I know what social outings consist of woman. I just didn't know they involved speaking with former drunken boyfriends."

"Kami is it wrong for me to not want to hold a grudge and to just make nice and be friends? I can manage to be civil to him, which is more then I can say for you!"

"That doesn't mean he can have his dirty hands all over you!"

"Vegeta I know you're only looking out for me and that you care but there was no need for that threat you just gave him. We hugged. Fuck, I hug Goku all the time and you don't care. I mean why are you being so jealous?" Bulma asked in a quieter voice, and then she received an even more pissed off look from him and she rolled her eyes.

"Do not mistake this for jealously woman, because I'm not. I just don't take it very well when people touch what is mine." He said in an equally harsh but quieter tone as well.

"You self centered son of a-!" Bulma was interrupted by her cell phone. She would have normally ignored it and reamed out her husband but if it was ringing for the reason she thought it was, she really needed to take it.

Vegeta just hmphed and walked off. Bulma groaned with frustration and answered her phone. "This better be good news." She snapped.

"Depends on what you classify as good news." Torrance said on the other line.

Bulma held her head and sighed, "Just tell me."

"Well it was definitely a person, a man to be exact. We magnified the video from my eye piece. The picture is still unclear and we can't make out a face but there is a definite outline of his body shape. He's a pretty buff guy." Tor explained.

"But he was floating in the air. Only an android can fly…" Bulma said quietly.

"I know that's the weird part. You said all the androids except for 18 were destroyed but if we shot Juu with a snipe rifle, even at a close proximity it wouldn't make a dent."

"What are you saying?"

"Well I shot him right? I actually pegged his right shoulder and you can clearly see in the video that it didn't ricochet off of him. It could have skinned him but it definitely didn't bounce off." Torrance said.

Bulma's heart skipped a beat. She felt like she was having a hot flash or something. Her heart rate increased dramatically and she couldn't find any words to speak.

"Bulma? You there?" Torrance asked on the other line.

_No…That's impossible…_

Bulma slowly looked across the room at Vegeta who was also on his cell. He still looked tense. She glanced at his shoulder where his wound was still bandaged.

"Have the video ready for me to see in an hour." Bulma said then she hung up her phone.

* * *

"What?" Vegeta asked the person who had called him.

"I've finished analyzing the lap top you sent me Mr. Oji." The woman said.

"Good. Tell me."

"I managed to find the billing address and maker."

"Well?"

"Capsule Corporation sir."

Vegeta paused for a moment and looked across the room to Bulma. She was talking on her cell and she looked very distraught. He turned away and exhaled loudly.

"You're mistaken." He simply said.

"I've doubled checked sir."

"I'll pick it up later." He said and then hung up.

He looked down at his cell for a few more moments. _She could be exporting technology to them without knowing it…It doesn't mean anything…_

He looked back to her to see that she had just looked up at him. Their eyes made contact and for a moment before she looked away there was something. Vegeta couldn't quite explain it but for a moment he could have sworn he felt doubt from her. It was hard to adjust to their bond being complete at first since she was human, but he felt something.

He could sense her ki was slightly elevated. Her heart was working harder then usual and her hands were shaking. Something was wrong and he had a feeling it didn't have anything to do with their argument. He was about to go to her when her blond co-worker walked up to her first.

* * *

"Hey was that Torrance?" Juu asked quietly.

Bulma didn't look up at Juu, "Uh…yeah, it was."

"Do we know who the hitter is?" she asked impatiently.

Bulma snapped her head up to look at her blonde friend, "I'm going to the office. She has the video ready for me to see." She said almost in a daze and turned to walk away.

"Hey B," Juu said and stopped her, "You ok?"

"Yeah...I'm fine. Vegeta is—being an ass." Bulma replied carefully.

"Want me to go to the office with you?"

"No! I mean, that might look too weird. Stay here with Krillin. I'll call once I know anything." And then she walked off, heading right for the front door.

"Bulma." He said concerned but still in a pissed off tone.

She stopped and turned around to face him.

"There's a huge problem at work. I gotta go do damage control." She explained her actions for leaving, "I should be back in time for dinner."

_Christ Bulma calm down! He's your husband and nothing more! You shouldn't be afraid…_

Vegeta nodded for a reply. He thought for a moment whether he would say anything and decided he would before she turned to leave. She was nervous as hell, he could tell. He could at lease help ease her up a bit before he figured out the real reason why she was so tense.

"Most of it is just wanting to kill him with my bare hands, you know that." he stated more then asked, referring to Yamcha.

Bulma nearly choked on her breathe when he said 'kill'. She regained composure and nodded with a slight smile that meant she understood where he was coming from and that she knew he was still mad about it though. She then turned and left.

Vegeta knotted his brows together in concentrated thought. He wouldn't be able to fully read her emotions mentally through their bond unless she knew and was aware of it, which obviously wasn't going to happen.

It looked like something had spooked her really bad. She wasn't looking him straight in the eyes like she normally did and that bothered him, a lot. He was going to have to be a little bit patient before finding out what was going on with her.

* * *

"Ok, show me this video Torrance." Bulma said once she sat down at her desk.

"Ok, I'm just going to connect it to your computer right now." She replied.

Bulma sat there with her eyes closed trying to steady her breathing. _Deep breaths Bulma. It's going to be ok. You're going to find out who this fucker is, and kill him. Then you're going to have supper with your husband…Kami…_

She opened her eyes just as Torrance played the video and she watched her computer screen intently. Torrance was right, it was very hard to make out a face or much of anything besides the outline of the body, but the outline was very definite. The bullet did hit him in the right shoulder so she was correct about it not being an android. However, all those factors weren't what made Bulma storm out of the office and into the nearest bathroom stall.

She started to throw up involuntarily and when she was finished she ran out to the sinks and washed her mouth out, splashing her face with water as well. The outline clearly detailed the shape of the man's hair. Bulma only knew one man with hair that stood up like a fiery inferno.

"This isn't happening…It's impossible…He can't be…He just can't…" Bulma muttered to herself over and over, "I'll find out for certain. I'm going to laugh so hard when I realize that my husband isn't a frickin alien! Hahaha that impossible! The worst it can be is that an android managed to escape…and has the same hair style as my husband…"

Bulma felt like she was going insane. Nothing about this made sense and she didn't know how she was going to figure it all out. She cried out in frustration and threw a glass cup at the wall that was sitting on the counter top by the sinks.

"Uh…Bulma?" Torrance asked carefully as she slowly slid her head through into the bathroom.

Bulma stood up tall, straightened out her clothes and looked over at Torrance in a professional manner, "Yes?"

"Um, your husband is on the phone. He wants to know what time dinner is." She said, relaying the message.

Bulma stared at her for a few long moments before replying, "Seven…Dinner is at seven."

* * *

"She says dinner is at seven." Torrance said and then Vegeta hung up his cell and left Goku's house.

When he was out of sight he soared into the air and flew to the place where he had left the lap top. He picked it up and flew to his next destination. If there was anyone he could trust when it came to technology besides his wife, it was this man. When he reached the large property he landed on the ground and made his way to the font door. He knocked a few times and waited. Fairly quickly someone opened the door to greet him.

"Oh, hello Vegeta! It's such a nice to surprise to see you!" Bunny said cheerfully, as she always did, "Is Bulma not with you?"

"No. I wanted to see your husband. He's here right?" Vegeta asked, trying to very hard not to yell at her to stop smiling for once.

"Oh of course! Come in and make yourself comfortable while I go and get him for you." She said and he walked in after her and stopped in their living room.

A few moments later Mr. Briefs walked in wearing his white lab coat, "Hello Vegeta. I wasn't expecting you, and without my daughter too. So how can I help you, Bunny said you wanted to see me."

"I need you to tell me where this came from." Vegeta said and handed Mr. Brief's the beaten up lap top.

"Well that's quiet an easy diagnosis. I know my own work whether its brand spanking new or chopped into a million pieces." He said with a cheerful laugh and handed it back to Vegeta.

"So it's a Capsule Corp product?" Vegeta asked, just to make sure he understood.

"Certainly is. It's actually one of Bulma's favorite models I believe. I'm pretty sure she has one of her own just like that." He said with a smile, "So where did you find that and what happened to it?"

He didn't get a reply since Vegeta had already walked out of the house and jetted into the air immediately. After only a few moments of being in the air he threw the lap top to the ground and was very compelled to blow up the block he flying over.

Vegeta was trying to convince himself that what Mr. Briefs had told him had nothing to do with the conclusion that popped into his head immediately after hearing that this computer could very well be his wife's personal computer.

_She could be supplying those models to the enemy without knowing it. She doesn't even know that I'm not really an architect, let alone knowing who she's really selling product to…She could easily be hiding the fact that she's not really the acting CEO of C.C. though…No! It's not plausible. She may be a genius but she's no hit man. The woman wouldn't be able to fire a gun even if she had designed it herself…I have to make sure though…She isn't the shooter but I'm going to make sure…_

* * *

10 minutes to seven Bulma was about to have a nervous breakdown in her kitchen. She had dinner all prepared and ready and she was just waited for Vegeta to get home. She paced around the island in her kitchen as she waited, looking at the clock every 5 seconds. She didn't know what she was going to do. She had to find out, but how? He would know that something was wrong if she didn't calm down, but how was she supposed to calm down if her husband was secretly an android!

She shook her head and slapped her cheeks a few times to knock herself out of it. She was really acting crazy if she thought he was an android in disguise. _Humans can't fly, only androids can. 18 is the only surviving android, I personally made sure she was the only one left. There could be tons of the people with Vegeta's hair style! Tons of people have my hairstyle…But I can't fly…FUCK!_

She was literally going to go off the reservation if she didn't calm herself down. She was more professional than that. She would sit down and have a relaxed conversation over dinner with her _human_ husband who was a very accomplished architect._ I've never even seen where he works…_

She suddenly was drawn to look at herself in the mirror that hung on the wall near the kitchen table. She was looking through it from the side and was about to look back in front of her when she noticed something strange. She looked at her back through the mirror from the side and saw a small red mark that was slightly moving. _SHIT._ She knew exactly where that red dot was coming from and then all the lights in her kitchen went out. She darted to the far wall, out of range and sight for the shooter. Who ever dared come into her home to execute her would pay dearly. No one tried to hit a professional hit man and lived to boast about it.

Bulma quietly took one of her guns out from a secret compartment under the counter in the kitchen and cocked it. She knew that the person in her house was by the front door by the angle that the laser pointer on his gun was when she saw him marking her. She also hadn't heard any movement meaning he was still by the front door. _What a moron. At least send someone with half a brain to kill me._ She took a deep breath as she slid across the wall to the opening that led to the living room, which left an opening to the front door. She took one last breath before swinging around into the opening and opened fire at her killer.

Her aim couldn't have been more perfect, but then the lights were flicked on.

* * *

He turned the lights on once he had caught the bullet. He lowered his hand from in front of his face, dropping the bullet to the ground, and also dropped the arm that was holding the small laser pointer key chain. Vegeta just stared hard at his wife who looked like she had just seen a ghost before she disappeared into the kitchen almost instantly after seeing his face.

He stalked slowly into the kitchen after her and wasn't surprised when he didn't find her in the kitchen anymore. He then heard the engine of a car rev as it raced out of the driveway. He flew out the window and into the sky to find her driving down the street as fast as she possibly could. _Please woman. How could you expect to out run me?_

* * *

Bulma raced down the street at full speed trying not to burst into tears. "Kami how could I have been so stupid!...What the _hell_ am I going to do! _Fuck_!" she swore and looked through her rear view mirror and spotted him in the sky. _Sweet Jesus...!_ She pulled out a flare gun from underneath her seat, stuck herself out of her window and shot it at him. She got back into her seat and kept driving. She wasn't trying to kill him she just wanted to distract him long enough to get away.

Her back window suddenly shattered and a small laser like substance shot through to her front window, just zipping past her ear and luckily missing her body entirely. She slammed on the breaks instantly with a screech and looked at the windshield where there was a hole that was dangerously close to were her head would be.

She growled with anger at his attempt and jumped into the back seat quickly and pulled down the back rest that opened up into the trunk. She was _not_ going to take this shit from _him_.

* * *

He flew after her with ease. He was frustrated and just wanted to talk with her, for the time being. He created a small ki ball in his hand intended to blow out the tires of her car. He aimed and was about to fire when she suddenly stuck herself out of her window and shot what appeared to be a flare gun. _This is a good suit woman!_ He had to quickly dodge in order to save his clothes, but did not realize he let his ki ball go until he heard the sounds of shattered glass and the screech of tires on pavement.

Vegeta looked down to see the car stopped and for an instant his heart stopped in fear that he might have accidentally hit her with his blast, or worse, killed her. His fear was relinquished and he was relieved when he saw her step out of the car, that is until she aimed a giant bazooka gun at him angrily. _Damn it._ Of course she would come to the wrong presumption but he decided to let her have her fit.

She fired and he let it explode against his crossed arms that blocked him from the insignificant rocket that would never do him any harm. She drove off and he headed back to the house. He would let her have her victory, but never the war. Besides, this wasn't the time nor place to settle things with her, but he was going to set everything straight, whether she liked it or not.


	6. Chapter 5

Ok so I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that my updates are slowly getting further and further away from each other. I've been busy lately and I would like to hang out and have a life this summer so I'm sorry for the later updates, but the fic is almost finished so I'm happy about that! Well kinda sad too, but happy non the less!! Ok ok so I hope you like this chapter and thank you so SO much for all the wonderful reviews. I've never gotten so much feed back so quickly with a fic before. It makes me smile:D Ok so read on!!!!

* * *

Chapter 5

In the middle of the night, on the secret floor in the Capsule Corp. building is where Bulma sat in her office on the carpet near the large one way window. She had tear stained cheeks and small shooter glasses around her feet with a half empty whisky bottle sitting next to her hand. She gazed out into the night sky through the window; never had she felt quite as lost as she did now.

"Vegeta is the shooter!" Juu cried, nearly falling on the floor.

"Now, do that for the next 5 hours, and you might be where I was before he tried to kill me in my car." Bulma replied and she downed another shot of whisky.

"Bulma…" Juu said, but stopped because what was she supposed to say? She looked at her friend and the state of total wreckage that she was in and sighed sadly. "You have to kill him."

Bulma dazed off, thinking about that statement.

"Bulma, you don't love him." Juu said and crouched down next to her blue haired friend, "How many times have you come to work in the morning telling me what a jackass he is? How many times have you gotten ready to go home after work dreading to see him because he's a prick?"

Bulma finally looked into her blonde friends eyes with fear and doubt.

"That's not love B…It can't be." She said and stood up, "He's the competition and thus is the enemy. You have a deadline from the boss you know."

"I know…I just wish it was someone else…Why the fuck did it have to be _him_?" she said and held her head in her hands.

"You'll kill him because that's what we do and what you do best. It's your job Bulma. He was just someone you wanted to keep around so you wouldn't get lonely, and you are the same thing to him. If I had to I would kill Krillin right now no questions asked. It's the way it has to be when you're in this business, you know that."

Bulma moaned with frustration and fell on her back on the floor and looked up to the ceiling. She saw Juu come into her vision.

"Try to get some sleep tonight. We'll get to work next thing in the morning." She said and walked off, shutting off all the lights behind her, "You're going to be alright…right?"

Bulma lazily lifted her hand and waved for a reply and then she heard the door to her office shut and lock. She continued to look into the ceiling as she slowly drifted off to sleep. _You don't love him…Kami you can't love him…_

* * *

"You better get that door and hope to Kami whoever had the nerve to wake us up in the middle of night _begs_ you for forgiveness because they won't get any from me!" Chichi screeched as Goku hurriedly put some pj pants on and went to go and answer the front door.

"It's alright Chichi! Go back to bed and I'll deal with whoever it is!" Goku said softly to his wife, praying that she did as he asked.

He answered the door and looked confused for a moment at who it was. "What's the matter?"

Vegeta scowled at the man before him and looked away for a moment before speaking. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" he whispered to himself and finally just got on with it. "My wife tried to kill me. I need to stay here until morning at the least."

Goku still looked confused but moved out of the door way to let him in. "Sure, you can stay here as long as you need Vegeta, but why would Bulma try to kill you? She wouldn't be even able to come close to hurting you let alone-"

"She's a trained hit man Kakarott." Vegeta said in an annoyed tone as he tossed his duffle bag on the couch in the living room. "An assassin, a _killer_. And guess who she's working for."

Goku scratched the back of his head for a moment before replying, "Her…dad?"

"Let me make this as blatantly clear for your moronic brain to handle Kakarott," Vegeta said nice and slowly, "Bulma is working for the _competition_, the _enemy_ we are trying to get rid of, and has been behind my back probably since we first fucking met!"

"Really! That's so wild! How is that even possible? I mean, all this time she has been competing with us and trying to kill the same people we've been killing." Goku exclaimed. He seemed more fascinated then disturbed by this new information.

Vegeta looked at him angrily, having to contain his anger and temptation to punch him in the face. "Does this not register in your miniscule brain Kakarott! My wife tried to kill me _twice_ already! She's been lying to me for our entire marriage, hiding everything from me behind my back!"

"Well technically, so have you Vegeta." Goku replied.

"Shut up!" Vegeta snapped.

"C'mon Vegeta! This isn't that bad. So Bulma is secretly doing the same thing we we're secretly doing. So what? It's actually kind of good. You two don't have to lie to each other anymore and can work together instead." Goku said with a big smile.

"No Kakarott." Vegeta said sternly, "She works for the enemy and is therefore my enemy now. I will do what I said I would do before, get rid of her and that company for good."

"But Vegeta! You're not just going to kill your wife! I mean, she's your mate!" Goku said, shocked that Vegeta would even say that about Bulma.

"Do not misunderstand Kakarott. You made the mistake of falling in love with a human and having offspring them, but I did not. Bulma meant nothing more to me then warming my bed at night. You may need those things, your harpy and your brat, but I certainly don't." and with that said the Prince of their alien race stormed into one of the spare bedrooms and didn't come out for the rest of the night.

Vegeta would have destroyed the entire house if not for Kakarott's harpy. He would rather avoid her screaming then provoke it. He stood with balled fists and was softly growling from the back of this throat. _Why was she working for the blasted enemy? Why did she lie to me for all these years? Why did she try to kill me?_ He quickly smacked himself mentally for thinking such weak things. It had happened, what he had feared would happen when coming to this planet with Kakarott. He had grown soft, had gotten too used to their human ways. He would not be weak and most of all not show that weakness to Kakarott. He had never had a problem killing anyone else before, he had quite a track record for murdering people before he came to the planet…And it wouldn't change, not now.

_She will regret lying and attempting to kill me. I will dispose of her like I was intending too…There is no excuse…_

He didn't understand. Why was it that when he set his mind to killing the woman, his stomach would flip over and he instantly felt…sad. He had to get rid of her, if not because she works for the enemy but because of how he had changed Vegeta, without him even realizing it.

* * *

The next morning Bulma stepped out of her black car and looked at her large house that she had shared with her husband for 2 years. They had rushed into marriage very soon after first meeting in Cuba but neither of them saw it as a bad decision, and she hadn't regretted it, even now.

She saw her co-workers all dressed in black moving inside and outside of the house, working diligently. Bulma was also in all black, from her quarter sleeve button up shirt to her pinstripe pencil skirt down to her stilettos. She managed to keep her long thin hair half decent with her lack of a shower this morning. Making her way to her front door she slid her sunglasses off of her face and onto her head once stepping inside.

Bulma nodded to the girls who walked by her and she proceeded to her bedroom. When she got there some girls were already going through her room, tearing it apart.

"Get the hell out of my room!" Bulma snapped.

"But Mrs. Oji, we're-" one of the girls said as they stared at her.

"I'm well aware of the procedure and the task at hand today but my room is off fucking limits!" she nearly screamed and the girls quickly left.

She moaned with frustration as she picked up the broken picture frames and frowned when she saw that they were pictures of her and Vegeta. She glanced to her closet to see his clothes sprawled on the floor and some were even ripped to pieces.

She quickly moved to her personal armoire and searched for her weapons in her secret compartments, but they were missing. Torrance then walked into her room, an eyebrow raised as she watched Bulma throw all of her clothes out of her armoire.

"Bulma…?" she asked slowly.

"Torrance, did the girls already clear out my weapons from the house?" Bulma asked and looked up at her black haired friend.

"Uh, well no. They were already gone when we got here this morning." She replied.

"That son of a bitch!" Bulma cursed under breath. She was even more pissed now. "Torrance, go and get some girls to check out the garage. Whatever you find in there, destroy it immediately." She ordered as she glanced at her pillow on her bed.

Bulma then pushed by her and made her way towards the bathroom downstairs where she found Juu.

"Hey, how are you feeling this morning?" Juu asked once she noticed Bulma.

"Fan-fucking-tastic! How are you?" Bulma snapped, "I'm sorry Juu, I just don't like it when _bastards_ steal my god damn guns."

"It's ok Bulma, they'll all be replaced." Juu replied.

"I know I know." She said and pulled out a small plastic bag and handed it to Juu, "Bring this to the lab and find out what species it is. It's a hair sample of Vegeta's."

"Why do you want me to find out what species he is?"

"Because he isn't an android and I know that for a fact. Torrance said you checked your database and found no record of it and you would know if he was an android," Bulma replied, "So, since he's not an android and is able to fly, he sure as hell isn't human and I wanna know what we're up against."

"Sure, I'll get right on it once we're done here at the house." Juu said and nodded.

"Excuse me Mrs. Oji?" said one of the girls that was searching the bathroom, "Do you have a really huge flow or something, because you sure have an awful lot of tampons under here."

The girl was crouched on the ground and looking through the cupboards underneath the sink and pulled out a box of super absorbent tampons.

Bulma nearly growled at the poor girl and screamed, "Get the _fuck_ out of my bathroom!" and the two girls left, leaving Bulma and Juu alone in the bathroom.

"What the hell is wrong with these girls!" Bulma cried and held her head in her hands.

"Calm down Bulma. I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it." Juu said and checked under the sink, "But…you do have a shit load of tampons B. Do you always stock up like this?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm always out buying more during my period. I never have any left and I _always_ forget to restock." Bulma said in an annoyed tone and then looked down at Juu, "I can't have that many boxes."

"Come see for yourself."

Bulma complied and crouched next to Juu and saw all of the tampons she actually had.

"…What? That's so weird…" she said and looked at android 18 confused. She then tried to think when the last time she had her period and her mouth dropped open. "Oh Kami…"

* * *

An hour later Bulma was back in the bathroom and this time she was only accompanied by a pregnancy test. She paced back a forth while waiting for the strip to be ready. She read the box and new what pregnant and non pregnant would look like once it was ready. She felt like it was hard to breath and was trying to calm down as best as she could. She didn't even know if she would be happy or sad about being pregnant, or not being pregnant.

She had always wanted to start a family and have kids, and she thought she would do it with Vegeta, but ever since she found out he's not even human and that he tried to kill her and all, that wouldn't be possible.

She became impatient and looked at the strip to find out once and for all. She stared down at the stick for a few seconds before covering her mouth with one of her hands. Her eyes started to well up with tears and she felt like her knees were going to give out.

"Bulma?" Juu asked and slowly opened the door to come inside of the washroom, "Well? Are you?"

Bulma turned to look at her friend and tried hard to stop crying. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant!" Juu said, almost horrified.

Bulma laughed slightly and shook her head, "No…no I'm not pregnant Juu."

The android sighed with relief which made Bulma cringe and looked back down at the stick in her hand. She then wiped her face and chucked the test into the garbage and looked back at Juu.

"This is a good thing Bulma." Juu tried to say reassuringly.

"I know…I –I know." Bulma said and ran her hand through her hair. She sighed and then straightened out her clothes, "I'm starving! I'm going to go out and get everyone something to eat before we all head back to the office."

With that said Bulma left the bathroom in a hurry. Juu was about to go after her but she felt like something wasn't right. She walked over to the garbage and looked inside and looked at the test. She sighed and just shook her head and then ran after her.

* * *

Bulma was in her car driving to the nearest Subway when her cell started to ring. She answered it and was very shocked to hear who it was. "Hello Bulma, how are you?"

"Uh...I've been better. How are you Chichi?" she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh I'm fine dear. I just wanted to see how you were doing, I know you and Vegeta are having problems."

Bulma froze for a moment, "…Oh? Well-"

"I just wanted to let you know that Vegeta is staying here with Goku and I until things blow over with you too. I just thought I'd let you know that he's safe and doing fine. He seems to go exercising with Goku an awful lot but he's fine other wise."

Bulma smiled maliciously. "Oh that's great Chichi, thank you. By the way, you didn't notice how many clothes he brought did you?"

"Not very much actually now that you mention it."

"Well, this is one of those things where _he_ needs to step up and since he's so stubborn and all, I'm not expecting him back at the house for a while, at least until he talks to me first. So why don't I just drop off some of his clothes. How about in an hour?"

Bulma waited a moment and smirked, "Thanks Chich, I'll see you soon."

* * *

"Stop trying to talk me out of it Kakarott. Either help me, or stay out of my way!" Vegeta snapped as he walked into the Son's house, Goku following behind him.

"If you're going to do this Vegeta, you're doing it alone. I know you'll come to your senses before it's too late anyway." Goku said confidently with a smile on his face.

Vegeta just grunted with a reply and walked into his room to change out of his sweat soaked clothes. Not a moment later Goku was covering his ears because of a loud noise coming from his room.

"BITCH!"

Goku was about to go and see what was wrong and then Vegeta stormed out instead.

"That wench destroyed all of my clothes and my good suits!" he growled.

Goku sensed his ki rising steadily and tried to calm him down before he blew up his house.

"Vegeta it's ok. At least she didn't—" Goku started but then both men stopped and heard the same thing at the same time.

Goku cried and he and Vegeta flew into his room as fast as they could. They searched through the ripped pieces of clothing and found the source of the noise. Goku quickly grabbed the bomb and threw it out the window as hard as he could. They watched in the distance a small explosion in the sky very far away.

Goku sighed and sat on the floor with relief and Vegeta just looked down at him with a scowl. "You were saying, Kakarott?"

* * *

Vegeta stood on the roof top of a building opposing Capsule Corporation. He could sense the woman's ki along with many other weakling females, including the blonde woman who was Krillin's girlfriend. He smirked at the irony and placed his cell phone to his ear.

When the woman on the other line answered he stared hard at the building in front of him and spoke harshly, "I will speak to my wife and no one else."

The woman on the other line whispered frantically to everyone around her, trying to figure out what to do. Soon he could hear Bulma's voice in the background and then she finally picked up the phone.

"Hey _Veggie_-head." She said happily. Vegeta mentally cringed at that name that he hated so much, "How's work this afternoon?"

"I'm only going to say this once wench, leave the continent or die." Vegeta said.

It wasn't what he was planning, not at all. He was supposed to just go to the building and blow it up, but he found himself wanting to speak with her first. He had no idea why, human emotions and feelings were still very strange to him and he was trying very hard not to succumb to them. But alas, here he was trying to negotiate with the woman. _Leaving the continent is not good enough!_

* * *

Bulma snarled at her husband's silly request. She laughed.

"You honestly expect me to leave my home and family just because you're threatening to kill me? You should know me better then that _sweety_, I don't give up without a fight." Bulma replied and smiled.

Juu then came up behind her and whispered into her ear quickly as girls were tracing the call and trying to fix in on Vegeta's location, "He's not human that's for sure, but he's of an unknown species, one that doesn't even exist on earth."

Bulma froze for a moment before regaining composure and continuing.

"So why don't _you_ leave the planet so that I wont kill _you_. You've left your home and family once before, I'm sure it wouldn't phase you to do it again." She said coldly.

* * *

Vegeta growled. She knew nothing of his life before earth, his family or the torture he went through to escape his home, or what happened to it before he could call it a home. _How __**dare**__ she!_

"You will listen to me woman! You are going to make it so that you disappear off the face of the earth or—" he paused and thought for a moment.

_No! No more chances!_

"To answer your earlier question woman, at work today," Vegeta said and aimed his hand at the first few floors at the top of the building, "we made a breakthrough."

He fired his ki ball and watched as part of the building blew away into nothing. Suddenly something hit him in gut and he instinctively searched for her ki and when he found it he regrettably felt relieved.

_Damn it! How does she do this to me! It's like she's a witch or something! I can't let her do this to me, I can't give in and I will not resort myself to being like a weak __**human**_

* * *

"You will listen to me woman! You are going to make it so that you disappear off the face of the earth or—" and then he stopped.

Bulma raised an eyebrow confused and then just glared.

"I _dare_ you to even try and make me leave this city!" Bulma yelled but then she was cut off instantly.

"To answer your earlier question woman, at work today…We made a breakthrough."

The entire building shook as part of their floor was exploded. Bulma and a few others fell to the ground in a heap as desks and debris fell all over them. Bulma rose onto her knees coughing as she shoved pieces of wall off of her and dusted herself off. She thanked Kami that nothing had hit her too hard and most of it was directed at her back.

"Evacuate!" someone yelled and all of the girls that were alive and able to keep up raced to their escape exit that led to the roof. Once on the roof everyone had an assigned copter to get into and fly to their back up headquarters.

Bulma helped a few girls that were around her that were trapped under debris and raced to her helicopter. Juu was already there and Torrance arrived soon after Bulma. She got into the drivers seat and got everything set up in two seconds. She started the blades as the last girl got into the helicopter and they took off.

"He's going to be able to follow us no matter what we're using to get away." Juu yelled over the noise of the blades spinning over their heads.

"He won't come after us." Bulma replied, "It's going to be the two of us that settle things, and only the two of us."

Juu looked at her worriedly and looked back at Torrance to receive the same look from her.

"I need to stop at your place and pick up a black dress." Bulma said randomly.

"Why?" Juu asked.

"Because Vegeta and I have a dinner date tonight."

* * *

Vegeta watched the helicopters leave as fast as a human made trinket would take them. He could easily destroy all of them from as far away as he was, but this was going to end between him and her, and no one else, and it was going to end tonight. 


	7. Chapter 6

...I'm just...sooooo sorry...ok, you can read now...

* * *

Chapter 6 

Bulma sat with her legs crossed and her head resting on her hand while her elbow received support from the dinner table underneath it. She stared off in a daze while her boring date talked on and on about himself. She was thinking about Vegeta, but not in the way that she should be. Normally she would be scheming of ways to trap him, humiliate him, ways to escape, where to hide, things of that nature. She had even picked this restaurant specifically because it was 1) The restaurant where Vegeta had somewhat proposed to her, and 2) It was their 3 year wedding anniversary. She never thought it would be a wrong decision to make, since now she was reminiscing on their good and happy times together, rather then ways to kill him slowly and painfully in a place full of memories of love.

She sighed a sigh full of pain and regret while her date continued to talk, oblivious to the thoughts in her head. She looked down at her sleek and form fitting 'little black dress', remembering that she wore one very similar the night he had proposed. It wasn't as classy as the one she was wearing now, but she could still turn heads.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Bulma finished her meal with content and gazed around the room like a giddy child. She set her elbows on the table in front of her and rested her chin on them as she scanned the room full of couples. Bulma wouldn't normally be this happy on a night out with a man but it was just the fact this one man in particular was the one taking her out. His name was Vegeta. She glanced over at him and watched as he was just finishing the last of his food. She smiled, thanking heaven that he didn't order too much and was eating more civilized then how he ate when it was just the two of them alone._

_They had been seeing each other for a while now, ever since meeting in Cuba. Bulma stared off again and smiled to herself. The reason she was so happy was because Vegeta had taken her out to a fancy restaurant, on his own free will. That's all it took to make her ecstatically happy. He didn't normally do things like this so when he did it always got Bulma in the best of moods._

_When she looked back at her lover she looked slightly confused at the random hand that was shoving itself in her space. When her eyes focused she recognized the hand as Vegeta's and it was a few inches away from her face. His arm was extended across the table to reach her and she looked at his face confused._

_His expression obviously blank, he slowly opened his hand to reveal a gold ring with a small simple diamond on it. Bulma looked confused still, but then her face slowly contorted and then relaxed as her jaw slowly dropped._

_She slowly and gingerly picked the ring out of his hand, as if she wasn't quite sure that it was real, and examined the ring that he had just presented her. At a loss for words she didn't make any audible syllables let alone a full word when trying to speak to him about his 'present'._

_"Kakarott insisted that I needed to get you one if I wanted to make an honest woman out of you." He simply said and continued to finish his food like he had just made a comment about the weather. _

_Kakarott, also known as Goku, which she still didn't know why, was a man that he worked with and from what she could tell, was his friend._

_"But--I--You…" she still didn't know what to say or even how to react._

_She looked at him while he looked at his plate. Only looking very closely did she notice a slight coloration form on his cheek bones. _He's blushing…_In his own weird and unromantic way, he was actually _trying_ to be romantic! A smile, larger then her face should have allowed, was on her face in a matter of seconds as she literally threw herself across the table and into Vegeta's arms, in which Bulma hugged him with all the strength that her body would allow. _

_"You've made me the happiest woman alive Vegeta." She whispered in his ear as she began to cry with tears of happiness._

_"Well, since we are both finished our meals and you can't seem to keep your hands off me, am I right to assume that you wish to head back to the apartment now that I have somehow made you ridiculously happy?" he whispered back to her in his deep husky voice._

_She pulled away slightly to look at him and smiled, "I was thinking more like your car."_

_And with that said she was being carried out the door by her fiancé faster then she could say "I do"._

* * *

The second he spotted her he was about to fly into the air, pick her up, and fly them back outside, until he spotted who she was here with. Just the sight of her sitting across the table from _him_ of all people made Vegeta want to pull out all of the mans internal organs, burn them, and then shove the ashes back down his throat. 

He clenched his fists so hard that his palms would bleed and he prepared to blow this entire building into oblivion if it meant killing him before he touched Bulma, and then after thinking that he knew he needed to kill her now before it was too late.

* * *

A tear of sadness rolled down her cheek as she remembered, and then she could almost instantly feel his eyes on her. 

"Hey, Bulma? You alright?" the man across the table from her asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said, snapping back to reality. She looked at her date and frowned at his shocked and horrified expression.

She looked over her shoulder to see what he was looking at and found the fire haired target not far from the entrance of the restaurant. She turned back around and looked at him annoyed. _Ready, set, and go._

"I thought you said you two were separated?" he nearly screeched.

"Oh calm down Yamcha, he's not going to ki-" Bulma said but then stopped before finishing the word 'kill', unintentionally insinuating that Vegeta would in deed kill him, which wasn't entirely false.

"WHAT!" Yamcha cried and then Bulma found herself being pulled out of her chair by her arm.

She looked up at him with a glare for even daring to lay a hand on her.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Vegeta growled in her face.

She suddenly found her fear of him slowly disappearing, like she was forgetting that he was an alien killer and was her husband again.

"_He_ is my date!" Bulma snapped and ripped her arm away from him. "I could ask the same thing about you."

Vegeta sneered at her.

"I don't mind playing games with you woman, but I don't think you fully understand what kinds of _games_ I like to play." He said and glanced at Yamcha with a stare of death.

Bulma put her hands on her hips, "Oh, I understand fully Vegeta! You're not the _only_ trophy winner of the league." And then she smirked and stood in front of Yamcha protectively, "And you're not fooling anyone Vegeta. If you even touch him you'll be in deeper shit then not finishing me off. Our rules about killing non selected targets are quite similar."

If at any point an assassin working for either of their companies were to kill a non selected target, it could result in, worst case scenario, being terminated _permanently_.

He smirked instead and leaned closed to Bulma and whispered, "So you think."

That of course caught her slightly of guard and her fear was slowly starting to return.

"I find it funny however that you think you're a set target that I'm being paid to kill." He said and shoved Bulma to the side to as he grabbed Yamcha by the collar of his shirt and threw him across the room and onto the dance floor. To him it was a mere nudge but to a human it seemed _almost_ inhuman the way Yamcha flew through the air like that.

"It's purely for the love of the game." He said to her with another trade mark smirk.

Bulma was about to run over to see if Yamcha was alive, let alone alright, but Vegeta grabbed her arm once again and briskly walked them over to the bathroom section of the restaurant that was around a corner and concealed by a wall where no one would see or hear them.

* * *

Vegeta slammed her against the wall forcefully, caused her head to create a small dent in the wall. She moaned and winced at the slight pain, which made him flinch at inflicting pain upon her. He was glad that her eyes were closed at that moment so she did not see his weakness. _Damn it! Stop thinking these things you fool!_ He growled and held her against the wall firmly. She had no hope of escape. 

"Do you think this a mere joke woman?" he asked her and she slowly opened her eyes to sneer at him. "At the end of this night you will be dead, unless you leave this side of the earth forever. Make yourself disappear or I will do it for you."

He stared at her hard and she just continued to sneer.

"Thanks for the consolation prize, but I don't like getting second place." She merely stated.

"I _won't_ say it again!" he snapped and shoved her harder against the wall.

She inhaled deeply, "Leave the planet Vegeta."

He growled once more and tightened his grip on her arms. He could see the pain in her eyes from his grip, even if she wasn't displaying it on the outside. He felt himself shaking slightly at not being able to know what to do. His mind was going off like a strobe light. _KILL-SAVE-DESTROY-LOVE_. He could feel her shaking as well, either from fear or realization that he might actually kill her in the next few seconds. He couldn't believe that neither of them were doing anything. He was blocking out her emotions until just know, in this fraction of a moment where they were just doing nothing. They came at him like a tidal wave.

Then they were both snapped out of it when a man came walking around the corner and saw them.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing to her?" he asked shocked.

Bulma took this opportunity to break free from his hold while he was temporarily caught of guard. She slapped him across the face and walked off into the arms of the other man, pretending to cry. The slap didn't even faze him of course but he was even more pissed then he already was before.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked as he held her comfortingly.

_You're next on my list._ He thought and glared at the other man.

"Stay away from her, you hear?" he said and walked off with her around the corner and back into the restaurant.

_So she __**does**__ want to play._

He walked around the corner as well to see that man dazed and confused, looking around the room. No Bulma. Vegeta smirked and found her instantly by the front doors, rushing out. _So it's a chase she wants. I've always liked a good chase._

He then blasted through the ceiling and outside into the sky. He spotted her car jacking a car and driving off into the direction of their house. He decided to give her a little bit of a head start, giving her false hope that she could beat the Prince of all Sayains.

* * *

Bulma drove like mad back to their house. That was where it started and that is where it would end. _Kami there has to be a way to kill him! There has to be, and I'm going to find it and finish this._ She had her mind set but she couldn't get rid of her lingering feelings towards her husband. _Stop being stupid Bulma! He clearly doesn't love you, probably never did…And it's not like it'll change his mind if I tell him…_

She thought for a few moments, contemplating. She knew he was following her, flying in the sky somewhere where she wouldn't be able to spot him, but she still picked up her cell and dialed his cell number. She had to know.

A few moments later he picked up, "What? Do you want to discuss which stadium this is going to take place in? What the rules are and such?"

"In this game, there are no rules Vegeta. You know that." Bulma said calmly, with a hint of sadness.

"I should know, I invented the game long before your parents were even born." He replied.

"I just need to know Vegeta. Before we do this….I need to know if any of it was real…If us was real or not…If-you loved me…?" she finally got out.

She feared the answer so much it was driving her crazy when he wouldn't say anything. She could hear the wind on the other side, whizzing by as he flew.

"I am a being not of this galaxy woman. My kind…and myself, are not capable of the emotion you humans call love."

She sighed silently and nodded to herself, holding back her tears as best as she could. "At least I know one of our lives was fulfilling, to an extent." She said and swallowed the knot that was rising in her throat. "That's all I needed to know." She said quickly and hung up and threw the phone to the passenger seat.

She moaned and leaned her head on the steering wheel for a moment before looking back at the road. Her vision blurred as her eyes began to water and she screamed while slamming the steering wheel with her palms. "FUCK!" She quickly whipped her eyes before tears formed and fell from them and then took long and deep breaths.

"You can do this Bulma…You _will_ do this. You have to think about everyone else that's in danger if he lives. It's not only about yourself anymore…"

Her body was shaking, her muscles were tired and exhausted even though she hadn't done anything that would tire them to that extent. She felt queasy and quickly pulled over to throw up on the side of the road. Afterwards she felt a bit better, still a bit razzled from this _whole_ ordeal, but got back into the car and continued on to her house.

* * *

He saw her very clearly in the car that she driving. He could tell she was in quite the hurry to get to the house first, and he decided he would humor her before her inevitable death. 

Suddenly his phone rang and he knew it was her. He answered and answered roughly. "What? Do you want to discuss which stadium this is going to take place in? What the rules are and such?"

"In this game, there are no rules Vegeta. You know that." She replied calmly.

He thought for a moment before answering. He had been training to kill anything that possessed life since he was a child, his entire race was before the Earth even existed. Death was all he had known…until he was forced to come here.

"I should know, I invented the game long before your parents were even born." He said just as calmly.

She then asked him something he was not expecting. It hadn't even crossed his mind until this very moment. He had been trying to hard to not think of it, or even acknowledge it. She had asked him if he had ever loved her.

He fell silent. For once he didn't know what to say. He was supposed to kill her, not delve into his emotions and pour his heart out to her. Was this a trick of hers? A way to throw him off so she could attack him off guard? Well it wouldn't work. He had to do, what he had to do.

However, a simple and short 'no' would not be sufficient enough. She would not believe it. He had to elaborate that it was impossible for him to have loved her. So he came up with his answer and could even _feel_ her pain before she spoke, and he could hear it, like he had feared he would.

He growled and crushed the phone in his hand. He yelled and then held his hair like he was going to pull it out. _NO! She has to die! I have to kill her now or never!_

He then noticed that Bulma had screeched to a stop in her car. He watched her carefully before she got back into her car and drove off. Normally he would have cringed in disgust but he looked upon her with…concern. He was slightly disturbed.

_Humans, can't even hold themselves in times of dire need… But she's trained to be calm in situations like this…Strange how she's braking down…She really did love me…_

* * *

Ok so long story short, my internet was down for a while, some family stuff came up, some best friend stuff came up, and I was at a writers block. But I updated for you lovely readers and I am definitely going to finish this bloody story! You can count on that, and I promise, of course :D. So, please hold on while I desperately try to type up the next chapter for you! Hope this chapter tides you over for a little bit :P. THANKS YOU!!! 


	8. Chapter 7

Ok so this was the hardest chapter that I've had to write so far. This was the chapter I was dreading because I had no idea what to do..But I managed to figure something out and I tried to finish it as soon as possible! So there might be some mistakes near the end of the chapter so I hope you don't mind lol Anyways, please tell me what you think, I love hearing from you and reading my reviews! I always smile .

* * *

Chapter 7 

Vegeta became too impatient and just headed to the house so that he would arrive first. Bulma wouldn't get there for another few minutes so he would bide his time by locking down the G.R. in an event that it was damaged during the fight soon to come. _It's not like it's going to be long anyways._

He sauntered into the garage and opened the hidden door on the ground that lead to more stairs which in turn brought him to the door to the G.R. Once inside he made his way over to the control panel and pressed a few buttons to bring up the control settings on the large screen in front of him. To his surprise the screen remained blank. Vegeta raised an eyebrow for a moment before proceeding to turn on the backup energy source. It was a good thing he had read the manual for this thing. Once again, a blank screen.

Vegeta retorted with a deep low growl and flew over to the center of the room where a large metal cylinder appeared to be holding the roof up in this large spacious room. There was a large metal door bolted shut so he merely blew them off and took the door off. Looking inside he nearly punched a whole in the viewing screen with a ki blast after looking at the contents inside, or rather, the lack of the contents inside.

"Fucking _wench_!!!" he growled and flew to the exit that brought him back up to the garage, "I will make sure her death is as painful as sayainly possible."

He looked out the window of the garage to see that there was a strange car out in the driveway with the door wide open and the warning signal sounding because the keys were still in the ignition.

He grinned. _The shrew has returned._ She was most likely hiding somewhere in the house with some sort of weapon that she thought would be able to wound him severely. Wouldn't –she- be surprised.

Vegeta made his way to the back door by the kitchen and was more quiet then a prowling lion. He grabbed the door handle and moved it slightly to indicate that it was indeed locked. He just turned it a bit further to break it right off and walked inside without making a noise.

He couldn't, however, keep his low chuckle from escaping his mouth once he shut the door. _I wonder how she knew. Hide and Seek is my favorite game. _He knew she was listening like a hawk, but her human hearing would never be able to pick up on his movements. In an instant he was able to know where her exact location was in the house by sensing her ki and her…

He paused when his stomach swirled around for a few seconds. He frowned and then continued to zig zag around the house until he reached the staircase. The reason he could find her so easily was because of their bond. He would just have to push it away if he was going to do this, which he was fully intending to do.

He was now standing behind the wall that separated him from the staircase, and Bulma who was sitting atop of them. He was very curious as to what she was planning on attacking him with and before he stepped out from the concealment of the wall, he paused.

An overwhelming wave of terror hit him as if Optimus Prime transformed into a semi and ran him over, twice. She was literally shaking in her shoes, he could feel it. _Why does she do this when she is terrified of dying, knowing that she is going to if she faces me?_

The bond was messing with his common sense. Vegeta couldn't believe he was damning himself for letting himself bond, let alone with a woman of a different species. Bonding with your mate and having offspring was a very high priority on a saiyan's list of things he must do before dying in battle. Kami, dying in battle was even one of them! He just couldn't believe that he almost had all of those things, the things that were nearly lost with his entire race, and he was going to destroy it.

Vegeta absently let a small growl escape from his throat at all of the thoughts that were forcing their way back into his mind when he needed his mind to be clear. He hated that he was forced to come to this planet with a brain dead super saiyan. He hated that he had mated with a human female. He hated that he got a job and was adjusting to human life, forgetting all of his saiyan ways and traditions. He hated that he had lied to her…He hated that he loved her.

* * *

Bulma sat at the top of the staircase, firearm locked and loaded. She remained dead silent until she heard the back door opened. It was locked and she could distinctly hear it break with ease as Vegeta walked into the house. Bulma held her breath and waited. Once the door closed again she heard nothing. It was silent once again. She used all of her training and expertise to locate where he was and where he was moving too, but it was as if she was home alone with no one else in the house. Her years of training should be working with her, on _her_ side, but the realization that her husband was a superior alien bent on killing her was starting to almost sink in. She was going to die tonight, and that actually terrified her for the first time. 

_I won't go without a fight damn it! I can't!_

She then heard something. She stopped breathing all together and listened. Bulma recognized that familiar noise; the sound of a growl created from deep in Vegeta's throat. She had heard that trade mark growl many a time. She now knew where he was and hiked her dress up a little further on her leg, having already kicked off her shoes before Vegeta got into the house, and aimed her gun carefully and accurately.

She inhaled sharply and pressed the trigger of the gun and heard his evil grunt from the other side of the wall. She could see through the hole in the wall that her gun had made and saw that she had gotten him on the shoulder. She caught a glance of his face to see that he was extremely surprised and pissed off that she had hit him successfully, and made him bleed all at once.

Bulma grinned to herself and fired again, but knew he would doge it, like he just did. She had made weapons specially designed to fire an energy beam or "laser" in order to have a hope in defending herself against him. She figured that was the only thing that would be fast enough, and strong enough to injure him successfully. And by his expression, he certainly wasn't expecting anything to draw his blood tonight.

Normally she wouldn't move from her spot but considering she was dealing with an entirely different life form, she didn't know what to expect since he wouldn't react or act like a normal human. She decided to start heading up the stairs, and was lucky that she had at that moment because the wall was suddenly blown to pieces, taking part of the staircase and part of the floor that Bulma was standing on with it.

She fell through the floor and onto the ground in the hallway that lead to the kitchen. She fell on her back and slowly sat up after brushing off dust and pieces of wall and wood that were all over her. She heard his foot steps walk around the front entrance, passing the staircase and into the hallway that she was in. She grabbed her gun quickly and fired at him, but as soon as she did the beam went through the front door and Vegeta was gone, vanished.

"What the hell?" Bulma gasped and he suddenly appeared right in front of her.

She looked up shakily at his pure angered face. She tried to fire at him again but he was just too quick. He snatched the gun from her hands, broke it in half, and flung it through the door behind him in one swift movement. Before Bulma could even crawl away from him she felt his foot collide with her rib cage and then she went soaring into the air and down the hallway.

She crashed into the back door and hit her head hard against the glass, shattering it. She slid to the ground and moaned in pain. She held her ribs gingerly but discovered that they weren't broken, which she had seriously thought they were. Did she just assume he was strong enough to break her ribs or was he holding back? It didn't change the fact that her ribs hurt like hell, and now so did her head.

She looked up to see that he was walking slowly down the hall after her. She quickly got on her hands and knees and crawled around the island in the kitchen. She then heard him chuckle lightly. It was an evil chuckle, mind you, but an amused chuckle none the less. _He's having fun, that bastard!_

Bulma pulled out a much smaller gun that was strapped to her thigh under her dress. She quickly stood up and instantly aimed at their gas stove. As soon as she had stood up she began to fire the beams of energy at the stove at the same time that Vegeta quickly darted across the kitchen to stand in front of her. Since everything happened all at once and so quickly, Bulma did manage to get a few shots at the stove, as well as hitting Vegeta in the side with an energy beam.

He grabbed the gun away from Bulma at the same time the stove ignited and exploded into the flames. The explosion caused both Bulma and Vegeta to fly out into the dining room and onto the floor. Bulma saw Vegeta start to get up first so she quickly kicked him in the leg so he would fall back down to the ground.

For some reason he seemed to be surprised that she hit him, as if he had forgotten that they were fighting momentarily, but then he snarled and slapped her across the face. Bulma fell back to the ground on her side and whimpered as she held her burning cheek. She saw him loom over her and reach down for her. She screamed angrily and punched him in the face as hard as she possibly could. She felt like every bone in her hand had broken. _Kami his face is like stone!_

He smirked evilly at her feeble attempt to hurt him and grabbed her throat with one hand. He stood up and pulled her up with him. She struggled against his iron grip as he slightly choked her and then he slammed her against the wall, holding her up in the air by her neck.

She looked at him, one eye slightly squinted as he held her neck firmly. She was scratching at his hand with her nails at a desperate attempt to release his hold. She was wheezing and trying to suck in as much air as she could. But once again it surprised her that he hadn't crushed her neck already, because he definitely would be able too with ease.

"You brought this upon yourself." He whispered to her.

She couldn't read his face. His words were clear and hurtful, but his face somehow told her differently…

She frowned and brought her knee up and hit him in the balls, hard. She was relieved that all males, even of different species, had at least _one_ distinct weakness. His hand released her neck instantly and she fell to the ground as he inhaled sharply and held himself steady so he wouldn't fall to his knees in pain. Bulma took this time to run into the living room to find her last energy weapon. She had stashed it in the fireplace and once she got there she could hear him behind her already. She grabbed the gun, swung around and aimed it at Vegeta. They both stopped.

Bulma had her energy weapon aimed at Vegeta's head, but he had his hand outstretched with a small ki ball in his palm aimed at her chest. They were a few feet away from each other, just staring at one another. She was breathing heavily and trying not to concentrate on the different spots on her body that were in pain. Bulma's ribs were bruised and aching, her head was slightly bleeding and pounding through her skull. Her cheek was a bit bruised and burning and her throat was dry, trying to take in as much air as possible. She also had various cuts and scrapes all over her body from falling through the second floor to the first and the hand that was hanging by her side was bruised from punching Vegeta in the face.

She looked over his body. His shoulder was bleeding and looked slightly burnt and so was his right side, just above his hip. That wound was bleeding a lot more though. Both of their clothes were torn and dirty. Vegeta just looked at Bulma, almost daring her to pull the trigger first.

_What the hell are we doing to each other…? How did we let it get to this point?_

Bulma couldn't do it. She was taking in everything, all that had happened in the last few days. Why were they killing each other? Why couldn't they just stop working where they did and find new jobs? A part of Bulma new that Vegeta would kill her, only because she didn't really know everything about him like she thought. But another part of Bulma knew that he wouldn't, that he couldn't, just like she couldn't.

She slowly dropped her arm that was holding the gun to his head and whimpered exhaustedly. Vegeta looked revolted. He didn't drop his hand but he was staring at Bulma with smoldering eyes.

"There's no point...I could never beat you, let alone kill you." Bulma said, defeated as her eyes collected more and more moisture.

"Pick – it – up." Vegeta said coldly and strongly.

She deliberately let go of the gun and let it drop to the floor beside her bare feet.

"Pick it up!" Vegeta snapped, and he started to breathe faster.

"I can't…I can't do it Vegeta…" Bulma said through whimpers and small tears started to slowly fall down her cheeks.

"Do not be weak!" Vegeta commanded, still not dropping his arm.

"Either way this is ending tonight…but I'm not going to be the one that ended it Vegeta. Not me." She said sadly and sniffed deeply before opening her eyes again.

"Damn it woman! PICK IT UP!" he yelled. He was shaking slightly, angrier then Bulma had ever seen him, "You will – not – back down from me!"

Bulma cried and looked upon him sadly. "I don't care if I die Vegeta, but I have to stay alive for someone else's sake."

He didn't say anything but for a moment he let confusion show on his face before it disappeared. He closed the gap between them and held his hand inches away from her chest. She could feel the warmth from the ki ball as it illuminated the dark room.

"I _will_ kill you Bulma." He said in a soft and calm voice.

She took a deep and shaky breath, more tears falling like a stream out of her eyes. _But before you do…_

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Mwahahaa! I am so evil XD...I _wish_ lol 


	9. Chapter 8

So sorry this took so long...please dont kill me...i have a family...TT anyways!! I have been out of town recently, for quite a while, so that is my excuse. o This is a short chapter, but I figured you guys would want a short chapter now rather then a long chapter later, so voila! I am starting school tomorrow so that means less time to write, but it's almost over and I seriously promise I'll try to update whenever possible, and as soon as possible. Now please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

"I'm pregnant." She said strongly. She was amazed at how easy it was to say it, and how confident she was able to sound.

Vegeta's eyes bulged, nearly falling out of his eye sockets. He inhaled sharply and was caught on his breath. It looked like he could barely breathe as he stared at her with utter disbelief. He shook his head slightly, as if to say "no". Bulma had never seen him so scared before, either.

He backed away from her slightly and the ki ball disappeared. He finally dropped his hand. "W-…When?" he stammered softly, almost a whisper.

"I found out today, earlier this morning." Bulma said through whimpers once more.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but he just couldn't make a sound, couldn't create a single organized thought and make it into words. He was breathing even faster now, and deeply. He looked like he was trying to find something to relieve his stress; to throw something at the wall or explode into energy where he stood. Instead, he fell to his knees.

Bulma thought it was suck a strange position for him to be in. He was always so powerful and just had that presence about him, it was awkward to see him kneeling in front of her. He was holding his hands into fists; Bulma could see small drops of blood fall out of his palms. He then fell forward and his hands were on the ground, holding his body up. He was nearly hyperventilating, and then Bulma saw. She saw small drops of water on the wood floor just underneath Vegeta's face. …_He's crying!_

Bulma had always thought that Vegeta was incapable of crying, not because he just wouldn't because he was too much of a man, but because his tear ducts were broken or something. To see him so weak and helpless threw Bulma over the edge. She let it out, all of it. She went into a full out cry and it wouldn't stop, not until she was drained of all her tears.

He suddenly rose onto his knees again and pulled Bulma towards him. He grabbed her waist firmly and crushed her body to his. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pressed the side of his face to her stomach in a strong hug. Bulma was not afraid when he touched her, not afraid that he was attacking her at all. She knew, and she welcomed his touch, craving it so much.

He wasn't bawling, or even crying to the extent that Bulma was. It was merely tears. Small drops of water were falling from his eyes and you wouldn't even think that he was crying if you didn't look at his face hard enough to see the trails of water down his cheeks.

"I-I'm…going to have a child…" he whispered. "There's hope for my race…an heir…_my_ child…"

Bulma smiled uncontrollably and hugged his head as tight as she could, given their position. She then felt something, something that she had never felt before. It was an emotion. A feeling of happiness, but it was not her own. This happiness had never been felt before, it was overwhelming how strong that emotion was and Bulma was feeling it. She looked down at her husband curiously as her sobs calmed down. _Is he feeling that? _

She fell to her knees in front of him so they were eye to eye. She smiled through small whimpers as Bulma held Vegeta's face in her hands. For the first time in a while he looked at her lovingly.

"It's because of you, Bulma..." He said and held her face in his hands, "that we're going to have a little brat."

Bulma couldn't help but laugh lightly and smile at him. He rubbed the tears from her cheeks and then crushed her face to his, pressing his lips to hers strongly, never wanting to let her go. She succumbed to him, and his kiss; something she had never thought she would ever do again. She drove her fingers into his hair, holding his face to hers as she pressed her body against his. A low growled escaped through his mouth coming from deep in his throat while one hand strayed from her face and grasped her behind, hoisting her up as he stood. Bulma instinctively brought her legs up to his torso, locking them securely around his hips.

Bulma felt no need to open her eyes as Vegeta directed them to wherever he so chose, but then she was rammed into one of the walls near the staircase. It wasn't hard, but it was enough to make her gasp in surprise and break the kiss. She stared at him, watching his eyes stare back at her hungrily. She immediately lashed out at his shirt collar and ripped it open, popping the buttons off his shirt as she made her way down. Vegeta planted kisses of cold fire along her neck and she couldn't handle it anymore. She pushed off the wall with her back, pushing her hips into his.

Vegeta proceeded to nip and suck at Bulma's neck as he walked up the stairs, all the while lifting her dress up over her rear, up her stomach, past her breasts, and quickly took his lips away from her skin to lift it over her head. Through all of that Bulma hadn't even realized that part of the stairs was destroyed so Vegeta had flown them up onto the second floor, now walking hastily towards their room.

He lifted his leg and kicked the door in, sending it flying across the room and ending in smashed pieces of wood. Vegeta made his way to the end of their bed, forcefully throwing Bulma onto it. She yelped in surprise when he dropped her and he undid his belt, throwing it to the floor, in one swift movement. Bulma sat up on her knees and proceeded to take his pants off in a hurry, stumbling along the way because she was trying to go too fast. While she struggled Vegeta wrapped his arm around her and once again, in one swift movement, stripped Bulma of her black brassiere, leaving only a ripping sound as evidence that it was forcefully taken off of her. She gasped and Vegeta chuckled at her angered face, and then he received a light slap across the face.

"That was an expensive bra, baka!" She said and put her hands on her hips, forgetting about the stupid zipper on Vegeta's pants. "Eeek!"

In another blink of an eye her black panties shared the same fate as her bra. For some reason Bulma felt inclined to cover herself up quickly, but one lustful look from Vegeta made her collapse on her back on the bed. She soon felt his body crashing down on top of hers, and didn't remember him taking his pants off since he was now naked on top of her as well.

His hands roamed territorially and possessively across her body, burning her skin with every touch. He trailed kisses from her navel to her nose and found his way back to her neck where he huskily growled in her ear, sending shivers along her spine.

"But _you're_ priceless." He said, and Bulma nearly exploded where she lay. (and yes, my intention was for your heads to be in the gutter XD)

After her head stopped spinning she tried to not concentrate on the blissful kisses that Vegeta was leaving all over her body, ravaging her skin and taking in her scent as much as he could.

"That may be so, but I'm not easily breakable, so don't hold back. I expect you to go full out." Bulma managed to let out of her mouth between moans as she ran her fingers through her husbands hair. He clearly was stronger then he had let on before, and she wanted to know what he was _really_ like in bed.

She felt him chuckle deep in his through as he pressed his lips to her stomach gingerly.

"Going full out will entail breaking every bone in the lower half of your body, woman." He said and looked up at her with a devilish grin. "Not to mention your inevitable death."

Bulma grinned back, "We'll see about that." And then she pulled his head up to her so she could kiss him with all the passion in the world.

* * *

Later that night…

"Goku…Gohan left the light on in the computer room again…" Chichi moaned groggily to her husband from across the bed.

"…That's nice Chichi…" was all her half asleep husband replied with.

"Well go turn it _off_! I can't fall back asleep!" she snapped suddenly and Goku rocketed out of the bed faster then anyone would have been able to see.

He then walked slowly into the computer room to see that the light was not on. He scratched his head confused and then noticed where the light was coming from. There was a small hologram sitting on the desk that Goku had received in his former job in order to keep updated on recent objectives. The hologram displayed a blue light which showed the name of the target, and the amount it would pay for being kept alive or killed.

Goku walked over to it sleepily and read the screen.

**OJI, BULMA BRIEFS**

**700,000 USD**

Priority: **IMMEDIATELY**

Still too tired to have anything register in his brain, Goku just shrugged and made his way back to his room when the hologram turned back on again. Interested, Goku turned around and read the screen once more.

**OJI, VEGETA**

**1,000,000 USD**

Priority**: IMMEDIATELY**

Goku was awake now.

* * *

"Juu! Your phone has been ringing a lot! I brought it to you in case it was work or something!" the girl yelled over the blaring bass of the music being played in the modern bar.

Juu smiled and took the phone while she danced and quickly peeked at what it was. She stopped dancing almost immediately. Her cell read…

**Vegeta Oji – $1,000,000 – Effective Immediately**

**Bulma Briefs Oji – $700,000 – Effective Immediately**

Juu cursed loudly but no one heard over the loud dance music.


	10. Chapter 9

Hey everyone I am back! WOOT! I've just finally reached a point in my life where I am ready to come back and write some more! The first thing I have decided to do: FINISH THIS BLOODY FIC! I'm sure you would all agree that that should be my primary concern ;) I know it's been so long and I do apologize! Please bare with me as I finish that last couple of chapters for this fanfic.

Thank you to all of my reviewers by the way :) You truly do help to inspire my wirtting.

Next, I have planned to write the oh-so-cliche Bulma/Vegeta get together during those mysterious 3 years! O.o But don't fret, it won't be typical (as most authors on here claim). It won't be anything outragiously different, simply my take on how it could have REALLY happened. There will be no OOC-ness and NO Yamcha bashing of any kind. The difference from most of the others, however, shall be that it will be written entirely from Vegeta's point of view. I think that would be interesting, and if people like it enough I'll probably re-right it in Bulma's POV as well, just so you can get both sides of the story.

Anyways please enjoy this first chapter of my comeback lol I hope I'm not too rusty :S

* * *

Bulma looked around the room and raised an eyebrow. _What a mess_. The room was trashed. Most of the furniture was broken, the door to her closet was caved in, her curtains were a wreck and barely hanging on the wall, not to mention that their bed was about to collapse entirely from underneath them. The frame at the end was broken and sitting on the floor so the bed was at a downward incline and the mattress was slightly hanging off on side of the frame. Oh yes, and there were a few holes in the wall where the bed was ramming against it.

The internal damage of their room was luckily much worse than Bulma's internal damage. Vegeta hadn't completely destroyed her but she was defiantly sore this morning. She felt as though she wouldn't be able to walk for a week, but boy had she gone to heaven! She never realized how much she was missing out on while Vegeta was holding back, and he probably still was! However, it was not her blissful night of love making that Bulma was thinking about right now, it was the Saiyan Prince lying next to her.

It was as if they had met for the very first time, all over again. Actually, it was more like Bulma had met Vegeta for the first time. There was hardly anything new about her to tell to him, and there was literally _everything_ about Vegeta that Bulma didn't know.

Bulma was surprised at how much she learnt about her Prince of an alien race. His past life was truly that of darkness and hate. It explained a lot about his personality and why he was the way that he was. She was the only good thing to come into his life and she realized that for the first time.

Bulma rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at his strong bronze face. He looked to the ceiling in deep thought, probably thinking about his past as well. He seemed relieved however, to get all of it out in the open. He was probably happy to have told Bulma everything so that he could truly be himself with her, no matter if he was a murderous Saiyan Prince.

Bulma looked to the ceiling as well and sighed. How typical was it of her to fall for that oh-so-cliché 'bad boy' persona and here she was, married and pregnant with the _ultimate_ bad boy in the universe. She grinned to herself, not imagining her life any other way, and rubbed her stomach lightly thinking of the life she would soon bring into the world.

"I can't believe _my_ child is going to have blue blood! He or she is going to rule the world!" Bulma exclaimed as she began to think of her wealth and Vegeta's royal heritage playing a part in thier child's future.

Vegeta looked down at her strangely, "Blue blood?"

Bulma looked up at him, "Yeah, it's an expression. It means that someone has royal blood in them," she explained, "_Our _child is going to be royalty!"

Bulma suddenly sat up, the covers slowly sliding down her body to uncover her naked breasts, and she turned around to face Vegeta's still lying body.

"Just think Vegeta! This kid is going to have my brains and your powers and our looks! He'll become president or something and our family will be in control of the entire world!" Bulma squealed as she began to think of more grandiose scenarios for their child.

_He'll be the __**perfect**__ leader! Strong, smart, and good looking!_

Vegeta snorted, "First of all woman, the child is not even born yet and you're already planning his presidential campaign. Secondly, Saiyan's do not have _powers_, it is simply our genetic makeup. That would be like saying human's growing advances in technology is a power. Thirdly, one world is nothing compared to the entire universe. If you want our child to be best he can be you my as well strive for the best."

Bulma stared at him. _Such a 'Vegeta' thing to say, or is it a Saiyan thing to say?_ It would be strange for her to think of things in a way that regarded the entire universe like Vegeta did, but she would try. It would take a while however, she could only think about so many things at once considering the amount of information that was fed to her this morning.

"But _this_ world, Earth, is all that matters to me Vegeta." Bulma said and crawled on top of her strong husband, staring into his dark eyes, "And you mean the world to me, and now, so does our child."

He looked up at her with a sad expression, but she knew he was not sad. She could feel it. He was happy about what she said, but was sad that she felt that way about him, as if he didn't deserve her love. Bulma didn't know why, but she had a feeling it had to do with his past and she knew there were more horrible things about his past that he would not tell her, possibly because it was too painful for him to even say let alone for her to hear.

Bulma smiled at him and then closed her eyes as she went to kiss him when she was suddenly thrown off the bed and onto the floor. She growled in anger and stood up from the floor shakily to stare daggers at Vegeta's back who was all the way over to window and looking outside.

"What the HELL was that!?" she screamed at him, "If I disgust you _that_ much than why don't you—" but she was cut off by some sort of cloth that was thrown at her face.

She took it off her head and looked at it and then looked up at Vegeta who was already wearing his black dress pants.

* * *

He looked up at his wife who had crawled on top of him.

"And you mean the world to me, and now, so does our son." She said to him.

He had just told her that he was a Prince from another race alien to this planet, that he had murdered millions of innocent beings and that all he had known since childhood was death and hatred and she was excited at the fact that their child was royalty?

He did not understand the truly absurd woman he called his wife. She _should_ be terrified of him, running for the hills, or even trying to kill him again, yet she was staying by him and devoting her entire existence to him. She truly loved him, and he did not deserve that love. He didn't deserve a child either but what was Vegeta to do now that he was given this second chance?

Suddenly his attention focused on something beyond the walls of his room and he ignored Bulma for a split second until he shoved her off of him and jumped to window in a split second. He heard her hit the floor hard and then braced himself for her inevitable screaming voice to come. She did, of course, but Vegeta ignored her. He was listening to the noises outside.

He pinpointed where they were coming from and quickly scooped up his white dress shirt and boxers and threw them at Bulma's face as he slipped his dress pants on in one quick movement.

Bulma looked at the garments and back up at him. "What's going on?"

"Put them on." Vegeta said roughly as he swung around and blasted a beam out the window that he was just looking through.

He frowned. _Damn it, too late._

He shrugged and darted to Bulma who was fumbling with the buttons of her shirt. He wasted no time and hoisted her up into his arms and blasted through the roof just as their house below them exploded into flames and smoke. Bulma held onto Vegeta tightly and finally stopped screaming when she realized that she was in his arms and floating safely in the air. She sighed with relief, not fearing that Vegeta would drop her and looked down at their destroyed home.

"My house!" she cried and then looked to Vegeta for an explanation.

"It seems that your firm has decided to eliminate me in my own home." He replied shortly and flew off into the air.

"What!? How do you know that?" she asked.

"I could see them off in the distance. There were 3 of them, all women, and your firm seems to be primarily made of women, yes?" he asked and she nodded slowly. She looked slightly disheartened. She probably wasn't used to killing her own team members. Vegeta was.

"Where are we going?" Bulma finally asked, clinging to Vegeta's chest as he flew slightly faster in order to gain some time. Bulma's team mates would not give up that easily.

"Somewhere safe." He replied. He had to get Bulma somehwere safe, somewhere where she would not get in middle of the crossfire.

"And somewhere with _clothes_ I hope." Bulma said with a sigh.

* * *

It felt like Bulma had been flying for 5 minutes but when she looked at her surroundings as Vegeta began to descend to the ground they were approaching a small cottage that was engulfed in the wilderness up in the mountains. She looked at him strangely when he set her down on the ground and started to walk to the door. She followed him.

Before they reached the door Goku opened it from the inside, a serious expression on his face. _I've never seen Goku so…__**unhappy**__ before._ He let them inside of his house before he shut the door behind them.

"Were you expecting me, Kakarott?" Vegeta asked as they entered his living room.

"Yeah I was, but I can't tell you here. Can we go into the other room for a second?" Goku asked in a slightly quieter voice.

Bulma then noticed something as she examined Goku a little closer. She always knew that there was something not quite right about him. _That hair…those eyes…his build…his __**appetite**_..._Oh my god!_

"Oh my god! You're a Saiyan too Goku!" Bulma cried her epiphany out loud as she pointed at the dumbfounded man in front of her.

"WHAT!? I-uh-don't know what you are talking about Bulma! Haha! What's a _Saiyan_ anyway!?" he bumbled as his hand scratched behind his head and he laughed uncontrollably.

Vegeta just chuckled deep in his throat, "Took you long enough woman."

Bulma glared at him and crossed her arms playfully.

"She knows Kakarott, I've told her everything." Vegeta said to Goku and he relaxed in relief.

"Sheesh Vegeta! A little heads up would have been nice." Goku said and then smiled at Bulma, "Well I'm glad you know now Bulma! And it's good to see that you're not dead."

"Thanks Goku…" Bulma replied, not sure how to take that since she wasn't too thrilled at the fact that Vegeta had tried to kill her not too long ago.

"We have a situation, Kakarott. Can we please focus?" Vegeta snapped, "The other company is trying to eliminate me and has already destroyed my house—"

"I know Vegeta, but they're not just after you, they're after Bulma too." Goku cut in.

"What!?" Bulma screamed, "Why would they be after me? I work for them for kami's sake!"

"I don't know Bulma. All I know is that our firm has targeted the both of you too." Goku said.

Bulma looked at Vegeta who looked back at her with a cold expression on his face. _We're both targeted by both competing firms? Why? What does that mean?_

"Why do you think this would happen?" Bulma asked.

Goku just shrugged, he didn't know either.

"We have nothing to worry about on our side. I can take all of them on." Vegeta said sternly.

"Not to mention none of them would even go against you Vegeta, let alone the both of us since I'm not letting them go after you either." Goku said.

"And we certainly do not have to worry about her side either, I can wipe them all out in a single blast." Vegeta said with an evil grin.

_Now just wait a minute!_

"Vegeta! You can't do that!" Bulma cried in protest.

"Why not woman? They're all coming after you, and me! This is a simple problem to remedy and it can be done within the hour if necessary."

"Because those are innocent women on my side. If they had the choice they wouldn't even think of killing me! It's not right to murder them all just to save our own hides." Bulma explained. Most of them were her friends.

"A bit hypocritical don't you think?" Vegeta said as he cocked his eyebrow, "So you expect me to do nothing? I don't think so woman."

"No, I never said we shouldn't _do_ anything about it, I'm just saying there is a better alternative than taking all of those lives." Bulma said, "Instead we should just kill the head honcho on both sides. Take out the boss and the company falls, it's as simple as that."

Vegeta stood there for a moment as he thought about it. "I never did much like taking orders anyway. Fine, I shall return momentarily while I fix this little snag."

And just before he flew off Bulma stopped him.

"Wait! There's no reason why we can't have a little fun," she said with an evil grin of her own, "I'll take out your boss and you can take out mine, how about that?"

Vegeta grinned, "Much better."

* * *

I know its kinda short but I just got back into the game so be nice :P


	11. Chapter 10

Yay the next chapter! Mmk there is prob only going to be one more chapter after this and then the story is finished! So sad I know T_T prob more for me than you :P Anyways, once this is done I can start on my new fic! Yay!

Mmk have a good new year everyone!!!

* * *

Bulma was glad to finally get out of Vegeta's clothes. It made her uncomfortable wearing just a dress shirt, which was slightly see through, and male boxers. Not to mention that Vegeta looked absolutely gorgeous in just his pants and nothing else. Bulma imagined unbuttoning his pants and watching them fall to the ground...

_No Bulma! It's not the time for that! Must concentrate!_

She re-focused and slipped on one of Chichi's dresses that she picked out from her closet. It was a simple red oriental styled dress that went down to mid-thigh and had short sleeves and a high collared neck. Bulma had just slipped on shoes to match when something crashed through the window, picked her up, and then crashed through the parallel wall and outside into the air.

_Kami no more flying!_

Bulma looked up at her captor to realize that it was Juu who was holding her tightly in her arms.

"Juu! What are you doing!?" Bulma cried when Juu was hit on her back by something that Bulma wasn't fast enough to see and then suddenly she found herself in strong male arms instead.

"Goku?" Bulma asked confused and slightly light headed. All of this flying and jolting around was making her feel queasy, or was that just morning sickness?

Luckily Goku set Bulma safely on the ground as she heard the sounds of flesh on mental. She looked to the air to see Juu and Vegeta fighting each other. She could barely even keep up considering how fast they were moving.

"Would you two cut it out!" Bulma screamed but they ignored her, "Goku! Don't just stand there! _Do_ something to stop them!"

"Sure thing Bulma," Goku said with a wink and then he was gone.

Vegeta and Juu were then forced to stop when Goku wedged himself between the two mid-air. Vegeta scowled at Juu and then she rapidly disappeared and reappeared next to Bulma.

"Come on," she said and held her hand out to Bulma.

Vegeta appeared in front of her, between Bulma and Juu, protectively shielding Bulma behind him.

"She's not going _anywhere_ tin can." Vegeta growled.

"Oh just stop it! The _both_ of you!" Bulma interjected and stood out from behind Vegeta.

He instinctively held out his arm in front of Bulma so she would not go any further. She pushed past him.

"Juu what are you doing?" Bulma asked her friend.

"Trying to rescue you. Jeez I thought you would be grateful," she replied and glared at Vegeta, "I was worried that he had already killed you."

Vegeta growled deep in his throat but Bulma quickly spoke before he could.

"You don't have to worry Juu. As you can see we both survived the night…together." She said in a soft tone so that Juu would know that Vegeta was no threat anymore.

She looked at Bulma with a slightly surprised looked and looked over Vegeta skeptically. She still didn't trust him, clearly, but Bulma knew it would just take some time. She doubted Vegeta trusted Juu either.

"I didn't come to rescue you only from _him_," Juu started.

"She doesn't need to be _rescued_!" Vegeta snapped, "Least of all from _you_."

"Vegeta, cool it." Bulma said quietly and rested her hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off and crossed his arms.

"What do you mean, Juu?" Bulma asked.

"You're on our hit list B. So is he." She said blatantly and flicked her bangs out of her eyes.

"Yeah, we already know." Bulma said sadly, "Do you have any idea of _why_ the firm has targeted the both of us, Juu?"

"Quiet woman." Vegeta interrupted, "This is not the place."

He quickly picked up Bulma in his arms and flew them back to Goku's house, Goku and Juu following close behind.

Once they were back at the house they continued the conversation.

"I overheard some of the girls talking. The boss has found out that you two are married. He wanted to see if you could take care of Vegeta and if you couldn't he was going to call a hit on you both. It's not good for opposing firm members to be married. He was worried you two were in cahoots with each other, sharing secrets from both sides." Juu explained, "It seems to have leaked out to their side so I'm sure they're after you guys too."

"This is retarded! We had just found out about each other! Why would the boss ever think that I would betray the firm like that?" Bulma asked.

"You are one of the best assassins at the firm, and you're a human. He's one of the best at his firm." Juu replied, "Because you two are at the top I guess he suspects you're secretly working together to gain status and power."

"Firstly, I _am_ the best. Secondly, this does not matter. We have already decided how to end this ridiculous charade." Vegeta said nonchalantly.

"Oh? And what are you going to do? Kill every one of us?" Juu asked more specifically towards Bulma.

"Juu, we don't want to kill innocent people that are just following orders. We're going to go after the two people in charge of both firms. I don't want to kill any of the girls, or you. Do you think you could convince them to not come after us until we take care of the boss? That is, unless you're really here to finish me off along with Vegeta?" Bulma explained.

She wasn't at all scared of Juu's answer, but when she got a long pause from her she began to worry. Juu sighed.

"You know I'm not going to kill you Bulma." She said and couldn't help but smile, "Him on the other hand…"

"Try it. I dare you." Vegeta said sternly and advanced on her.

Juu almost took him up on his offer until Bulma got in between them.

"Relax, alright!" she said, "You two are going to have to learn to be civil."

"You know, you don't owe anything to this guy Bulma. Just because you're stuck carrying his brat doesn't mean—" Juu began but was cut off by Vegeta's fist to her face.

"Vegeta! Don't!" Bulma screeched and ran to Juu's side across the room.

"If you speak to my wife about our child in such a way again, consider yourself scrap metal." Vegeta said coldly.

"You're dead…" Juu said quietly and lunged for Vegeta.

Fortunately Goku was faster and found himself between them once more. His one hand held Juu back while his forearm braced against Vegeta's to hold him back.

"Let's all be nice, ok?" Goku asked as politely as he could, all the while with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah, let's try acting like adults." Bulma said in a pissed off voice.

"You know Bulma, you're my best friend, but I have all the girls at the firm to think about too you know." Juu said and backed off. It wasn't until she backed off that Vegeta did the same.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.

"First of all, if you waste the boss then we're _all_ out of jobs, and some of us don't have your resources to get other jobs. Second of all, who's to say that all the alien freaks working for _their_ firm won't turn their back on you and end up using this whole mess to get rid of our firm once and for all?" Juu said coldly.

"Juu, that won't happen—" Bulma started.

"How do you know that Bulma? If they are all strong aliens like Vegeta they could waste our firm in seconds. I'm just surprised they haven't already." Juu said and crossed her arms.

_"You_ may be able to forgive your so-called husband for lying to you and trying to kill you, but I can't forgive Krillin for doing the same, and I can't forgive him." She snapped and nodded towards Vegeta. Vegeta simply smirked. Why would he ever want her forgiveness anyway?

_Krillin too?_

"I'm obviously going to help you out, but I just want you to think about that." She finished.

Juu turned around and headed for the door. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at Bulma and said, "If you need help B, just call me. I'll be here in an instant," and then she left.

* * *

Later that night Vegeta and Bulma were getting ready to go to bed in one of Goku's spare bedrooms. Goku was currently with Krillin and other men from Vegeta's firm to find out where their boss would be the next day. Bulma had called Juu and she was doing the same.

Vegeta sat on one end of the bed and slipped his shoes off as Bulma sat on the other side and did the same thing. They had a habit of having the same routine when getting ready to go to bed. Vegeta sat there thinking, concentrating on Bulma and how she was doing.

She felt tired, confused, and slightly disheartened. Vegeta contemplated whether or not he should comfort her, but the thought of comforting his poor little wife still didn't settle right with him. He still found himself struggling with intimacies concerning Bulma, the wonderful woman that was now carrying his child.

Vegeta sighed and stood up to slip off his shirt and pants until he was only in boxers. Vegeta mentally thanked himself for leaving spare clothes at Goku's house in case of emergencies like this. He cringed at the thought of having to wear _Goku_'s clothes.

He laid down on his back in the bed and Bulma was still sitting up on her end of the bed, her back facing Vegeta. He stared at her hard, his eyebrows knitted together.

"You do not have to worry about the men on my side. They would not dare cross me in fear of excruciating pain followed by an inevitable death." Vegeta said nonchalantly, figuring that was what was bothering her, "They will not be a problem, even if they do double cross me. For their sakes they better hope I never find them if they do."

Bulma cringed slightly and sighed. _That's not what's bothering her, or else what I said bothered her…_

"We're killers Vegeta…" she said finally, still not looking at Vegeta.

"You just figured this out now woman? Clearly you're not the genius you make yourself out to be." Vegeta said with a shrug and then smirked lightly when he got her to whirl around and glare at him. _How is it that she is so much fun to annoy? That's her best quality in my opinion._ He then chuckled to himself at his thought.

"This is not funny Vegeta! I am serious! We're cold blooded killers!" she snapped and turned away from him again.

"We kill people without really knowing if they deserved it. We are no better than our bosses, and now we're going to go and kill them. How are we any better Vegeta? I mean kami, what are we going to do now?" Bulma said.

"Clearly you were not meant for this profession woman. Killing is meaningless when there is nothing behind it. I do not care about them, they do not care about me. It is simple and leaves no baggage." Vegeta replied cooly. She did not like his answer, he could tell.

She probably thought he was a horrible murderer that cares about nothing, when he actually did. He was beginning to think that maybe he actually cared about her and the baby. It certainly would explain why he couldn't kill her the other night. Although he didn't know what was worse, the fact that he was too weak to kill her and the baby or the fact that he couldn't do it _because_ he loved her.

…_Love…how strange of an emotion. I've been brought up to think it below me, yet it's the strongest force I've ever had to battle with…_

Vegeta sighed and sat up, taking on a serious tone, "It doesn't matter Bulma. We did what we had to do. The difference now is that we have a choice. We have a brat on the way so now we have to clean up our messes so the child can grow up the right way. I don't want it to grow with the mistakes I have made over the years just as much you don't want it to grow with your mistakes."

Vegeta looked at Bulma and gazed at her beautiful form in the moonlight. He hoped that she knew he was sincere, even if his sincerity came off as harsh or cold, as it usually did.

"Lets finish this woman. Clean this up and put it behind us." he added.

He paused and watched her. It was the time of truth. Vegeta hated being paranoid, and he hated wondering if this was the moment that Bulma finally woke up and left him forever.

She ended up slipped off her dress with another sigh and jumped into Vegeta's arms on the bed.

"Oh Vegeta. I can't believe the mess I've gotten myself into... I promise though, I am going to do anything I have to to make sure this baby is brought up right."

Vegeta smirked at how utterly strange this woman was, since clearly he had nothing to worry about. They laid down on the bed and folded their limbs together comfortably.

"What am I going to do now though? I am not the type of woman that will just sit back and be a housewife you know. You're going to have to find a new job too Vegeta. We'll probably have to end up moving too, and oh my gosh what about—" Bulma said as she consistently began to elevate her voice as she spoke.

"Relax woman. The android was right when she spoke about your resources. You are one of the richest humans on Earth, I think we will manage alright. Not to mention you are already charading around as the CEO of Capsule Corporation." Vegeta replied with a grunt.

"Kami you're right!" Bulma exclaimed and looked up at Vegeta, "You are brilliant, you know that?"

"Yes, I know." He replied with a chuckle.


	12. Chapter 11

* * *

Hey! Ok so this is technically the last chapter but I've decided to do an epilogue after this. I didn't really know how to end the chapter so I kinda came up with something funny (at least I think so 0.o) but it still doesn't quite do it for, as I'm sure you will all agree so hold tight for the epilogue and then after that it is for sure finished!

Mmmk go on and read :)

PS: Thank you so much to the people who have reviewed since I came back! It means so much to me I hope you realize. Its such a good feeling to know people like your fic and want you to continue even after you have been gone for so long. Thank you again!

* * *

"So, how do I look?" Bulma asked and gave her artificially blonde friend a twirl.

Bulma had went out earlier that morning to buy some clothes since her previous wardrobe was now a pile of ash. Instead she decided to buy an outfit for the day and would worry about the rest of her new wardrobe later.

"You look stylish, B. As always." Juu said with a roll of her eyes, "Would it kill you to do a job where you weren't dressed to perfection?"

Bulma snorted and flicked her shiny blue hair over her shoulder. She was wearing black tight pants with black knee high boots that had small silver buckles on the sides. Her utility belt (haha Batman XD) and holster sat comfortably at her waist and she wore a black quarter sleeved top with a low V-neck.

"Pft, please. I'm the last thing he's going to see, I my as well give him something good to look at." Bulma said with a devilish grin.

"You are hopelessly modest Bulma. Really, it's too much." Juu said monotonously.

"C'mon, let's get this over with. I have a new life to start." Said Bulma as she ran into the androids arms.

Juu held onto Bulma and flew them into the air and headed towards the restaurant where Vegeta's boss was supposed to be having his lunch.

They flew in silence for a while until Juu finally sighed with annoyance. Bulma looked at her questioningly, knowing that Juu had something on her mind.

"…I took him back." She finally said as if she was ashamed of her declaration.

"Took _who_ back?" Bulma asked, still confused.

"…Krillin."

Bulma couldn't help but smile at her friend. "Oh, I see…"

"I know what you're thinking!" Juu snapped angrily.

"Really? Enlighten me, please." Bulma replied with a smirk.

"I'm not a hypocrite alright! I just…didn't know I'd end up having feelings for the cue ball…" she said and sighed, probably thinking about him right now.

"Awe!" Bulma cried and hugged her friend, "See, machines _can_ love!"

"Cut it out! I didn't say I _loved_ the baldy, I said I had feelings for him!" Juu snapped once more, "They're different, alright!"

"Oh yes, totally different. They're like polar opposites, really." Bulma said with a chuckle.

"Get over it, ok." Juu said in an annoyed voice, "Look we're here. Let's just kill the bastard and get out of here."

Juu slowly descended across the street from the restaurant. Once they were on the ground they walked across the street and into the hotel lobby and approached one of the hosts.

"Bulma…Are you sure this is the right place?" Juu asked as she looked around realizing where she was. Bulma had already walked away from her and approached the host.

"I'm afraid this is a _private_ restaurant, madam. Reservations are required." The snooty waiter said as he stuck his nose high in the air.

Bulma sneered menacingly and whipped out one of her guns from its holster and pointed it directly under the man's big nose. He suddenly trembled in his shoes and gulped loudly.

"Look, I've had a _really_ bad week so just let me through so I can find my lunch date."

Soon Bulma was inside the eating area and looked around at all the tables. Goku had said that Krillin found out that their boss had a lunch reservation by himself, so Bulma just looked for a person eating alone. There was only one.

_Got you_.

Bulma walked steadily and strongly towards him. She assumed Juu was not far behind, watching her back in case he tried anything.

_This is it_.

She came up from behind him. She walked around the table so that he would see her and once he noticed Bulma standing across the table from him he abruptly stopped eating and looked up at her. He seemed surprised at first but quickly regained his composure.

"_Bulma_. I see you survived the horrible attack. I'm so pleased." He said with slight sarcasm in his voice, "That course of action was meant for your _husband_, as I'm sure you can understand why. I was unaware that you were in the house at the time of the attack. Terribly sorry about that. You understand, don't you?"

Bulma nearly keeled over. This was not Vegeta's boss, it was hers!

"G-General _Tao_!" Bulma cried.

The half flesh half mechanical man stared at Bulma slightly confused.

"Why Bulma, who were you expecting?" he asked, seeming quite amused now. He could clearly tell she was dressed for an assignment of some sort.

_Damn you Krillin! You gave me the wrong fucking target!_

"I-uh-" Bulma stammered.

A strong sharp voice froze her tongue in place.

"Woman! What the hell are you doing?"

Bulma looked up just beyond Tao to see Vegeta stalking into the restaurant and right over to them. By then everyone else eating in the restaurant had noticed the commotion and Bulma's rather large gun in her hand hanging by her side and started to high tail it out of there.

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried with nervousness, "I was just trying to-"

"I thought we had an agreement? I was to dispose of your boss while you did the same for mine!" he stated accusingly.

"That's what I was trying to do, baka! That idiot partner of yours gave me the wrong target!" Bulma yelled in his face, forgetting that General Tao was sitting right there, but Vegeta did not.

Vegeta looked at the man sitting down and growled. Tao was beginning to look extremely nervous.

"The fool was correct in giving you the desired target." Vegeta said and looked back at Bulma, "It is that android bitch that gave _me_ the wrong target for this man is _my_ boss."

He crossed his arms and looked over his shoulder at Juu who glared at him, forming a small ki ball in her hand just itching to let it fly into Vegeta's face.

"No she didn't!" Bulma snapped, "She was the one that gave you the right target. This is _my_ boss, Vegeta, not your-"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her sudden silence.

"Holy shit Vegeta! We have the same fucking boss!" Bulma exclaimed as she slapped her forehead.

"How do you figure?" he asked.

"Juu and I have the same boss. You and Krilin have the same boss. If Juu gave you the right target and Krillin gave me the right target, and we both ended up here then that _must_ mean he is head of both firms! He plays them off one another so that there is some sport between his personal assassins! It's a way to keep us in line and get rid of anyone if they become a liability!" Bulma explained.

"Fuck! Why the hell did I not figure this out before?" Vegeta growled as he clenched his fist.

Little did Bulma and Vegeta realize that while they were talking General Tao had slowly slipped away unnoticed and was heading straight for the door until Juu cut him off and glared at him.

"Going somewhere?" she asked coldly.

"Out of my way android 18! I could have you terminated at any moment!" he yelled.

Goku had then appeared behind General Tao. He had come with Vegeta as well, just in case. He saw the commotion between Vegeta and Bulma and then noticed that Tao had left so he went after him as well.

"Hey I remember you!" he cried with happiness after examining him for a moment.

Tao slowly and shakily turned around to look at Goku. The gears in his head literally began to turn as he looked at the dopey Saiyan in front of him.

"G-Goku!?" he stuttered.

"Hey I didn't know you were my boss! That's so weird that you're both my boss, and Bulma's! Ha! Small world huh?" he said and laughed as he slowly walked towards Tao.

"No! Don't come anywhere near me! I-I'll leave you, and Vegeta, and Bulma, and everyone alone! I swear! I'll even leave town! We'll forget all of this even happened as long as you don't kill me!" Tao cried just before he rushed out of the building and down the street.

Goku and Juu looked at each other strangely.

"Well…ok!" Goku said with a smile.

"Did he get away!?" Bulma yelled as her and Vegeta ran over to Goku and Juu.

"Only because of you, woman." Vegeta snapped.

"It was _not_ because of me!" Bulma yelled at him instead.

"Relax guys. He's gone. For some reason he was scared shitless of Goku and said he would forget about everything and leave town. He just booked it out of here." Juu said.

Bulma sighed with frustration and stomped her foot on the ground. Vegeta grunted and crossed his arms.

"Great." Vegeta growled.

"Way to go Goku!" Bulma turned on him. "You ruined everything! Now we can't have any fun."

"You truly are a moron Kakarott." Vegeta said and him and Bulma began to walk out of the building as well.

"Psht, let's get out of here Vegeta. Let's go and find a new house to live in, or something." she said exhaustedly.

"Only if its somewhere out of this goddamn city. I've had enough of this insanity." He replied.

Once they were outside Vegeta picked up his blue haired wife and as she said, "Damn it. I really wanted some action," they flew into the sky and slowly disappeared off into the distance.

Juu shrugged and also made her way outside to leave, having been bored herself.

"This was a complete waste of time." she said and flew off as well.

Goku remained alone inside of the restaurant and just looked outside, completely dumfounded. He chuckled slightly and scratched the back of his head and said to himself,

"Heh, what did I do?"


	13. Chapter 12

Yay it's finally done!!! I am so happy with the way this story turned out and I am so happy I have another fic under my belt :) I'm also so glad about all my reviews and I want to thank everyone that reviewed, I did it all for you!

I don't know if anyone who is reading this fic has read any of my others (some I have removed because they were so horendous) but I have improved a lot with my writing. I started writing fics when I was 13 and now I am 18 so I certaily hope I've gotten better lol :P That is why I waited so long to start writing the "get together" fic. But anyways, please enjoy this last little ending I cooked up, and stay _very_ tuned in for my new B/V fic entitled **To Taim a Prince**

I promise, I'm posting the first chapter within a few days XD

* * *

9 Months later…

Glass shattering screams could be heard from every room in the hospital. It was a discomfort for most of the people within the building, but for the 2 Saiyans in same room as the woman who was screaming, it was utterly unbearable.

"Isn't there some drug these idiots can give her to make her shut up!?" Vegeta snapped at Goku who was standing next to him, across the room from the large pregnant woman that was in agonizing pain.

Suddenly a clipboard was hurled from across the room, aimed specifically at Vegeta. He dodged without effort, simply moving his head to the side so the clipboard would hit the wall behind him and join the broken vase, stethoscope, and metal utensil tray on the floor.

"You did this to me you bastard! I'll never let you touch me again!" Bulma screeched before she let out another painful groan.

"Jeez Vegeta, even Chichi wasn't _this_ bad." Goku said looking at Vegeta while Bulma used that opportunity to chuck a needle that a nurse beside her was holding right at Goku's head.

It made contact with his face and only when it fell to the ground did Goku realize what it was and then he screamed and jumped into Vegeta's arms.

"A _needle_!" Goku cried.

"Get off of me you moron!" Vegeta grunted and dropped Goku to the ground, "You throwing things with no success of hitting me will not lessen or get rid of your pain, woman."

"I could kill you for the pain you're causing me right now!" Bulma yelled.

"As I recall, it's the little _brat_ inside of you that's causing you pain, not me!" Vegeta yelled back as he made his way over to her.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_," Bulma said sarcastically, "How about the next time _you_ try to push a watermelon out of _your _vagina, you tell me who _you'd _like to blame for forcing you to endure that kind of pain!"

"Suck it up woman. It can't hurt that bad." Vegeta grunted.

In truth he could not possibly imagine how Bulma was supposed to push his child through her uterus. The opening was already small enough, how was it supposed to stretch enough to fit a baby through? The physics of childbirth would always be a mystery to him, but he did not have to tolerate damage to his eardrums.

He looked at Bulma and she gave him a death glare.

"I have been in labor for over 24 hours Vegeta! Do _not_ tell me to suck it up! You will never experience this kind of pain and torture, so be grateful that I haven't decided to show you what it's like by shoving a _pencil_ up your—" Bulma said behind gritted teeth but was cut off when a man in a long white coat burst into the room.

"Hello there! So how is Mrs. Oji doing so far?" the doctor asked as he viewed some charts that were at the end of Bulma's bed.

"Who the hell are you!?" Both Bulma and Vegeta snapped at the man.

He looked startled at their rudeness.

"Why, I'm Dr. Connor. I'll be delivering your baby." He said a bit shakily.

"What!? You're not my doctor! Where is Dr. Sharp? _She_ is the doctor that 's delivering this baby, not you!" Bulma snapped, starting to get more hysterical.

"Dr. Sharp had a family emergency and was not able to be here today. I will be taking her place in delivering this baby. Don't worry, I am fully qualified to—"

But his words were cut short when an enormous gun was pointed at his face by the blue haired woman lying on the hospital bed.

"I - want - Dr. Sharp - NOW!" Bulma snarled. Sweat dripped down her brow, making her hair stick to her moist skin. She heaved her chest up and down heavily, trying to get as much oxygen as she could.

"Bulma! How in the hell did you bring that in here?" Juu yelled and yanked the gun out of her hand. "What is wrong with you? Why would you bring a gun with you to give birth to your kid? Where did you even hide it—?"

"Enough!" Vegeta growled and everyone in the room fell silent. "We had discussed this woman. No more weapons."

He looked down at his wife and she avoided his eyes as she scowled at the ceiling.

"We'll discuss this incident later." He said to her and then turned on the doctor who nearly squealed. "You will perform this delivery. I warn you, if you look like you are getting _any_ kind of enjoyment at looking at _that_ part of my wife, I will snap your neck in 5 different places simultaneously. Understood?"

The doctor gulped loudly and nodded quickly in response.

Suddenly Bulma let out another glass shattering scream. Vegeta nearly covered his hears in attempt to protect his hearing in the future. The doctor took a seat at the end of the bed in between Bulma's legs. He lifted her dress and looked at her apex and Vegeta had to suppress a growl.

"I think it's time Bulma." The doctor announced and slipped on some plastic gloves, "We're going to try for a push, ok?"

"Everyone OUT!" Bulma yelled only once and the entire room cleared out instantly except for Vegeta, the doctor, and one nurse.

Vegeta walked over to Bulma's side and she grasped his hand. It probably felt like a strong hold to Bulma, but it was practically nothing to Vegeta. Bulma then proceeded to push and the childbirth began.

* * *

After a while Vegeta could start to feel how gross his environment had become. It was warm and moist in the room. It smelt of sweat and other smells he had never encountered before and he feared they were coming from Bulma. _This is worse than my gravity chamber for heaven's sake! Kami, when will this be over already?_

And then he heard it. The noise of baby entering the world. The noise of his son.

Vegeta looked towards the doctor who smiled. Almost reaching over and punching his lights out Vegeta paused for a moment and watched as he came out from Bulma's legs and held a tiny, squirming, screaming, blood covered infant.

"Say hello to your baby boy." He said happily and showed him to Vegeta and Bulma.

Bulma sighed happily and relaxed her head on the pillow as she smiled at her child. She slightly fell into unconsciousness from being so tired. While she did the nurse took the baby to clean him off and then proceeded to bring him to Vegeta.

"Would you like to hold your son while your wife recuperates?" the nurse asked.

Vegeta was about to answer with a prompt "no" when she shoved the baby in his arms anyway. The brat began to wail his head off once again and Vegeta looked at him strangely. 

_Lavender hair…_

"He's got your voice and your hair woman. Is it even mine, I wonder?" Vegeta asked in a serious tone but was joking of course.

Bulma laughed exhaustedly, too tired to smack him.

And then something soft brushed his arm. He looked down to see a brown furry tail from the child's backside. The nurse screamed in disgust and ran out of the room.

"My word…!" the doctor exclaimed as he noticed the tail as well.

Vegeta looked down at the small fragile child with bewilderment. He lightly touched his sons tail and suddenly he stopped crying and looked up at his father with bright blue eyes. They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity and then something amazing happened.

His son scowled at him.

Vegeta let out a hearty chuckle from deep in his throat. _**There's**__ my Saiyan warrior. Thank Kami the woman's genes didn't overpower __**everything**__ about you._

"Can I have him Vegeta?" Bulma's soft quiet voice asked, "I want to hold my baby."

Vegeta looked over at his exhausted wife and frowned.

"You should rest for a while longer. I don't want you to drop him." He said and smirked as he looked down at his son, "The brat is fine where he is for now.

"Damn it, give him to me NOW Vegeta!" Bulma snapped evilly, "He's _my_ baby!"

"Alright, alright woman!" Vegeta said and handed over the child before Bulma shot lasers from her eyes.

She took the baby gratefully and stared down at him in awe. A large smile crept on her face.

"Oh look at him Vegeta." she said happily and laughed.

"I already have, woman, until you took him away from me." Vegeta replied.

Bulma inspected her baby boy, looking over him with big sparkling eyes.

"Dady is crazy because you are exactly like him! Yes you are, my little angel. You are all Saiyan." she said softly. It looked like she would cry soon.

"And the idiotic baby-talk ensues." Vegeta said as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Well, at least he has mommy's good looks." She said and looked up at Vegeta and winked.

"Watch it." Vegeta warned playfully and grinned.

* * *

Bulma watched her beautiful child sleep in her arms. He was so peaceful, so small, and so soft. His fuzzy tail was curled around her arm and he slept with a permanent scowl, just like his father.

Vegeta walked into the hospital room with a bottle of juice. He walked over to Bulma's side and set the bottle down on the table next to her.

"Thanks Vegeta." She said, never looking away from her precious baby.

"So, have you thought of a name for the brat yet?" he asked thoughtfully, looking down at the pair, "And don't say Vegeta Jr."

Bulma looked up at him and smiled widely, "Why not?"

She always thought he would be the type to want to carry out the family name.

"Humph, it is time that name was laid to rest." He said seriously and looked off into the distance, "It is time to start fresh, something new."

"Hmm, well in that case…" Bulma said and looked down at her chubby son.

"Trunks." She announced after a few moments of thinking, "Trunks Briefs."

She looked up at her husband for approval. He snorted and looked to the window.

"What is it with this blue haired family and undergarments?" he asked to himself and then looked down at Bulma with a smirk, "Knowing you, the next ball of flesh we create you'll name Panties or _Brassiere_ or something."

Bulma frowned playfully and looked down at her son, "Watch it, I just _might_."

Vegeta leaned in to give Bulma a kiss but then slipped past her mouth and breathed lightly in her ear.

"Does that mean you'll let me touch you again?" he asked huskily in her ear.

Bulma couldn't contain the shiver that was sent down her spine.

"I suppose I can overlook my earlier statement from yesterday." Bulma said with a smirk of her own.

"Try about 500 statements, woman." He said with a chuckle and captured Bulma's lips with his.

He broke the kiss and walked over to the window and would stand there until both his son and wife were both sleeping.

Bulma looked at him. She knew he was watching over them. She always felt safe when he was around. She looked down at baby Trunks one more time before she fell asleep too.

_What more could a girl ask for? If one warrior protector wasn't enough, but now I have two…and they're both mine.

* * *

_THE END


End file.
